


Kingdom Come

by DemiLune13



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blackmail, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hard Past, Internat, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Loyalty, M/M, Most Prestigious School of England, Multi, Mystery, Nouis, Possible Triggers Are In The Notes Before The Chapters, Secrets, Trust, larry - Freeform, poor!niall, rich kids, scholarship!niall, université
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiLune13/pseuds/DemiLune13
Summary: Niall est inscrit à Kingsdale Academy, l'une des universités les plus prestigieuses d'Angleterre. Après avoir fait ses preuves, il se trouve enfin des amis. Mais la vie aux côtés de ses nouveaux camarades Edward, Harry, Marcel, Zayn, Liam et Louis lui réserve bien des surprises.- J'ai une histoire, dit Niall.Louis, qui se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, se retourna.- On en a tous une, répondit-il.Niall avait envie de le saisir par le col et de lui cracher au visage que son histoire à lui était différente des autres, mais il ne le fit pas. Il hocha simplement la tête, se doutant que Louis ne voudrait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Et puis il s'en alla.// Le titre est inspiré de la chanson Kingdom Come de Demi Lovato. //





	1. Kingsdale Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369198) by [nourriam1d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourriam1d/pseuds/nourriam1d). 



> Bonjour et bienvenue ! :D  
> Sigrid (nourriam1d) a accepté avec plaisir que je traduise sa fiction en Français (un véritable bijou, l'histoire est très prenante !).  
> Cette histoire est donc tous droits réservée à Sigrid. Ce sont ses idées, ses personnages, sa création, et aucun plagiat, copie ou réécriture d'aucune sorte ne seront autorisés. Respectez l'auteur.  
> En revanche, cette traduction est mienne. Donc aucun plagiat, ni copie, ni réécriture également.  
> Si vous souhaitez lire cette fiction dans la langue originale, cliquez l'adresse ci-dessus :)
> 
> Triggers : Dans ce chapitre, Niall est un peu malmené, et il y a quelques références, mais rien de bien méchant :)

La pièce semblait tout droit sorti du XVIIIe siècle. Le plafond était haut, et le parquet brun foncé contrastait avec les murs blanc cassé. Un énorme canapé en cuir marron trônait au milieu et attirait tous les regards. Parmi toutes ces petites choses anodines éparpillées un peu partout se dressaient de magnifiques vases remplis de fleurs colorées.

Ça semblait très cher, et très chic. Et c'était justement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Niall avait envie de vomir. Tout ce qui se trouvait ici valait probablement plus que son existence. Ça le dégoûtait. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, les yeux rivés au sol pour s'assurer de ne rien casser. C'était un putain de parcours d'atteindre l'autre bout de la pièce, il avait juste envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre.

Niall ouvrit la porte blanche et entra dans la chambre. Il y avait deux lits, mais ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, ou plutôt devrait-il dire à l'autre bout du pays. Putain. C'était dégoûtant. Leur chambre était immense, tellement grande que si Niall s'allongeait dans l'un des lits, il serait probablement incapable de voir l'autre. Il secoua la tête et s'avança jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait à côté des immenses fenêtres pour y déposer son sac marin. C'était bizarre de marcher sur le campus et de voir qu'il était le seul à porter lui-même ses affaires. Tous les autres étudiants avaient à leur disposition des chauffeurs qui transportaient leurs boîtes et leurs valises. Il avait vu les plus beaux adolescents marcher sur le campus, notamment des garçons très mignons. C'était le seul point positif de ce prestigieux pensionnat.

Il avait envisagé de déposer sa candidature pour une école en Amérique, mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa famille qui venait tout juste de déménager. A cause du gigantesque incendie qui avait ravagé sa petite ville natale l'année dernière, toute sa famille avait dû déménagé en Angleterre. Ça avait été dur de laisser tout ce qu'il avait connu derrière lui. Mais en Angleterre, il avait une véritable chance, les gens le voyaient comme un garçon très intelligent, c'est pourquoi il s'était retrouvé ici. Dans la meilleure école du pays, avec en poche une bourse prête à rembourser 100% de ses frais de transfert toute l'année, et toujours sans colocataire, à son plus grand bonheur.

L'enveloppe élégante qu'il avait reçue quelques mois plus tôt contenait une lettre disant que son colocataire était censé arriver le même jour que lui, or, étant donné que Niall était déjà en retard, il se demandait si son colocataire allait vraiment se pointer ce soir. Non pas que Niall se souciait de se retrouver seul, il voulait juste en finir avec les salutations et oublier qu'il n'était que le garçon boursier de cette école. Niall secoua la tête, se leva de son matelas délicieusement moelleux et décida de prendre une longue douche.

Enfin revigoré mais fatigué de la longue route qu'il avait fait pour arriver dans cette école inhumainement impressionnante, il décida d'aller dormir. Il enfila un boxer et un t-shirt et se glissa dans son lit. Le soleil était couché et le ciel sombre était tout ce que Niall pouvait voir. Il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver le lendemain. Un sentiment de stress en lui le tourmentait, lui donnant envie de vomir ou de s'enfuir. Le blond ne savait pas si c'était l'excitation ou un mauvais pressentiment, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça craignait. Ça craignait franchement.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Niall se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Au début, il pensa qu'il s'était réveillé à cause du tapotement contre la fenêtre, mais après deux minutes, il se rendit compte que sa vessie réclamait son attention. Il partit aux toilettes, revint, constata que l'autre lit n'avait pas changé d'un poil, et retourna sous les épaisses couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse le faire, il entendit un bruit sourd retentir contre la fenêtre. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et il se redressa. Il y avait un visage collé contre la vitre. Un garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui recula en trébuchant et qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout instant. Niall continua de fixer du coin de l'oeil le jeune ivre à l'extérieur et arqua un sourcil. Un adorable sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon, dévoilant ses fossettes. En un clin d'oeil, son sourire se fana, et il se pencha en avant pour vomir. Niall ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas voir cela. La fenêtre était légèrement ouverte et bientôt, une odeur de merde envahit la chambre. Niall ferma la fenêtre et regarda le garçon bouclé se faire traîné par un gars très musclé avec des sourcils épais et des yeux adorables.

Niall secoua la tête.

\- Stupides richards, soupira-t-il avant de se recoucher et de fermer les yeux.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Son colocataire s'avéra être un type très bruyant nommé Javier. Il venait de Puerto Rico et était très cultivé. Enfin. C'est ce qu'il répéta 18 fois à Niall en l'espace d'une heure. Quand Javier avait fait irruption dans la villa, comme Niall aimait l'appeler, il était déjà en train de parler. Il discutait avec son _chauffeur?_ d'un plat espagnol qui lui manquait déjà. Niall n'aimait pas mettre des étiquettes sur le front des gens, mais il devait dire que la rumeur selon laquelle les gens latinos ou espagnols étaient très bruyants était véridique. Le blond craignait presque de perdre son ouïe s'il laissait Javier continuer de parler.

\- C'est bon à savoir, dit Niall avant que Javier ne puisse rentrer dans les détails quant à ses treize frères et sœurs.

Il avait déjà raconté la vie de ses parents ainsi que la sienne, et il en était maintenant à ses frères et sœurs. Niall avant envie de hurler. Ça faisait déjà une heure.

\- Oh, désolé, comment tu vas ?

Javier n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de Niall pour un sou. Il avait ouvertement levé les yeux au ciel quand Niall était sorti de la chambre, comme si sa place était à côté de la flaque de vomi sur le sol dehors. Le pantalon de Niall était troué et tâché, son t-shirt était froissé et beaucoup trop grand pour lui, et ses cheveux n'avaient aucun style et ressemblaient à une horrible perruque blonde. Niall poussa un soupir.

\- Je vais bien merci.

Il entra dans la cuisine reliée au salon et ouvrit tous les placards. Il commença à s'énerver quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à manger, juste des poêles, des casseroles, etc... Il fallait qu'il sorte pour aller faire les courses. Il saisit son portable et alla sur l'application de son compte en banque. Il la ferma juste au moment où Javier recommença à parler.

\- Je vais faire quelques courses, je reviens vite, dit Niall, mais Javier ne l'écouta pas.

Il attrapa ses clés, ses chaussures et son porte-feuille et sortit. Le couloir était le seul endroit calme et silencieux. Niall sourit. Il enfila ses chaussures et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Dehors, un orage semblait sur le point d'éclater à tout moment. Niall frissonna, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris quelque chose pour se protéger de l'air froid du matin. Quelques personnes fourmillaient dehors et discutaient. Il passa devant les groupes de jeunes qui le reluquèrent avec des yeux remplis de mépris. Niall avait envie de baisser la tête et de pleurer. Il aurait aimé avoir de nouveaux habits, mais sa mère n'était pas de cet avis. Elle lui avait refilé tous les vêtements de Greg en jurant devant Dieu que s'il n'était pas content, elle lui donnerait d'autres choses qui ne le rendraient définitivement pas heureux.

Niall quitta l'allée publique et tourna instinctivement à droite. Il continua de marcher pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais la seule chose qu'il avait vue pour l'instant était un petit café. Il envisagea de s'y arrêter pour acheter quelque chose à manger et à boire, mais il n'avait pas d'argent et le supermarché serait probablement moins cher. Niall soupira. Il détestait être obligé de compter le moindre centime qu'il dépensait.

Il continua de marcher, mais il n'y avait rien. Au bout de 45 minutes, il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas. Il laissa couler quelques larmes. C'était incroyablement stupide d'arriver à pleurer quand on marchait sous une chaleur étouffante depuis si longtemps qu'on en était déshydraté. Niall ravala ses larmes du mieux qu'il put. Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne passe à nouveau devant le café, mais cette fois, le blond s'arrêta.

Il traversa la jolie terrasse et ouvrit la porte en bois clair. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le café, l'intérieur lui sembla plus grand que l'extérieur. Niall esquissa un sourire : il aimait beaucoup ce genre d'endroit. Les magnifiques couleurs pastels qui régnaient ça et là illuminaient l'endroit. Le bois foncé était la couleur qui dominait, mais pas un bois aussi foncé que dans sa chambre. Il y avait des sièges visiblement confortables un peu partout et le bar ressemblait à ceux que l'on voyait dans les films.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une annonce posée sur le comptoir disant qu'ils recherchaient des serveurs pour travailler ici. Niall s'adressa à la fille derrière le comptoir pour en savoir plus. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval et elle sourit gentiment lorsqu'elle aperçut Niall. Il y avait quelques autres étudiants de Kingsdale Academy, mais ils étaient trop absorbés par leurs propres affaires pour remarquer le blond.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Katy. Comment puis-je t'aider ?

Niall lui sourit à son tour et commanda un roulé à la cannelle et un smoothie fraise-ananas. Ce café n'était pas très cher. Niall s'attendait à payer plus de deux livres pour sa commande, et pourtant cela lui coûta moins cher.

\- Hum, commença Niall, ne sachant comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur le job ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la feuille verte.

La fille suivit son regard et le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- On a besoin de quelqu'un pour travailler pendant les quarts du soir. Généralement, il n'y a personne alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux. J'avais l'habitude de faire mes devoirs, c'est seulement pour quatre soirs par semaine, et on est plutôt bien payé. C'est moi qui m'occupait de ce quart avant mais j'ai changé d'appartement, alors ça fait trop tard pour moi maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

Niall leva les yeux avec surprise. Ça lui paraissait bien. S'il avait la possibilité de faire ses devoirs tout en gagnant de l'argent, il serait prêt à accepter n'importe quel job.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un formulaire à remplir ou... ? Demanda Niall en laissant sa question en suspense car il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Tu as de la chance, le manager est derrière. Je vais te le chercher.

Niall esquissa un sourire et attrapa son smoothie. Il était exquis. Il adorait ça. Il aurait bien aimé en acheté cinq de plus. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une Ferrari noire passer devant le café et s'arrêter devant la porte, piquant la curiosité du blond. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit mais l'attention de Niall fut attirée par un homme costaud marchant vers lui.

\- Bonjour, je suis le manager, dit l'homme avec un sourire aussi adorable que celui de la fille.

Niall ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Je m'appelle Niall et je suis intéressé par votre offre de job, dit-il en indiquant l'affiche verte.

L'homme acquiesça et lui fit signe d'aller derrière le comptoir.

\- Essaie de servir le client suivant, et si tout se passe bien, le job est à toi.

Niall sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, petit. C'est juste pour voir si tu peux être aimable, serviable et tout ça. Katy s'occupera de la commande et toi de l'argent et du reste. Plus tard, on t'apprendra comme faire chaque boisson du menu. Compris ?

Niall sourit : c'était simple. L'homme disparut à l'arrière, dans la salle réservée au personnel, et Katy lui tendit une casquette vert menthe avec le nom du café inscrit dessus. Niall mit la casquette en souriant. Il reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée et distingua une tignasse familière de cheveux bouclés.

La porte s'ouvrit et Niall sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge. C'était le même garçon que la nuit dernière, celui qui avait vomi devant sa fenêtre. Le blondinet avala difficilement sa salive et pria pour que le garçon ne le reconnaisse pas. Il était superbe. Des jambes interminables, de larges épaules, des vêtements visiblement coûteux et des lunettes de soleil RayBan. Mais le blond percevait quelque chose de mauvais en lui. Niall ne saurait dire dire quoi exactement, mais une aura particulière émanait de lui. Froide et dure. Niall sentit un frisson lui dévaler l'échine.

\- Un macchiato frappé extra-fort au lait écrémé et à la noisette, avec sirop sans sucre, peu de glaçons et sans crème fouettée, dit le garçon sans quitter son portable des yeux.

Niall lança un regard perplexe à Katy qui haussa les épaules, toute aussi confuse que lui. « On ne fait pas ça », articula-t-elle silencieusement. Niall hocha la tête et se retourna vers son jeune client.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, monsieur, mais nous ne faisons pas cela, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Ce type lui faisait peur, c'était le même gars qui avait l'air si maladroit la nuit dernière. Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête et sourit dangereusement. Niall eut soudain envie de pleurer.

\- D'accord, laissez-moi redire ça lentement. Je veux (il fit une pause) un macchiato frappé extra-fort au lait écrémé et à la noisette.

Katy traversa la cuisine au pas de course pour aller chercher ce qu'il voulait. Avant même que le café ne soit versé, le garçon continua :

\- Avec sirop sans sucre.

Il regarda le grand gobelet se remplir et esquissa un sourire. Une fois le gobelet plein, il reprit :

\- Peu de glaçons pas de pompe.

Katy obtempéra et mit le couvercle. Elle ajouta une paille et le tendit à Niall. Le blond remit le macchiato en tremblant. Le garçon hocha simplement la tête et commença à boire.

\- Ça pourrait être mieux, travaillez-y.

Niall acquiesça à la voix dominante et Katy fit de même. Ce garçon avait quelque chose en lui qui poussait Niall à lui obéir et à vouloir lui faire plaisir. Le blond se retint de grogner. Probablement un gosse de riche.

\- Edward, espèce d'idiot, est-ce que tu peux revenir dans la voiture qu'on puisse partir ?!

Un autre garçon entra dans le café et ressemblait exactement à celui qui se tenait devant Niall. Ledit Edward regarda derrière lui et sourit en voyant son sosie. Des jumeaux. Bien sûr. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Niall. Donc le nouveau venu devait être le mec bourré de l'autre nuit. Niall le préférait déjà à l'autre fou tyrannique.

\- Harry arrête de crier, entendit Niall depuis l'extérieur.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Un nerd mignon vêtu d'un pantalon beaucoup trop serré entra à son tour, laissant un Niall sans voix, parce que même si ses cheveux étaient plaqués et gominés, il ressemblait en tous points aux deux autres garçons, Edward et Harry. _« Des triplets »_ , pensa Niall. Des putains de triplets.

\- Laissez-moi vivre, Harriette, Marcelintje.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent et s'approchèrent du sociopathe devant Niall.

\- Un cappuccino, merci, dit Marcelintje.

Niall hocha la tête et se tourna vers Katy qui lui tendait déjà la boisson. Marcelintje sourit et la prit en rougissant avant de regard son frère d'un air fâché. Niall secoua la tête avec amusement et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier le dévisageait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Demanda-t-il.

Ses deux frères qui se parlaient avec virulence levèrent les yeux. Niall acquiesça et sourit d'un air incertain.

\- Euh, il se pourrait que tu aies vomi au pied de ma fenêtre la nuit dernière ? Dit timidement Niall, et Harry eut immédiatement l'air embarrassé.

\- Harry, vas-y, apprends à te contrôler, dit Marcelintje.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

\- La ferme, Marcel, tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

Niall soupira de soulagement intérieurement en se rendant compte que le nerd ne s'appelait pas Marcelintje mais Marcel.

\- Attendez, on était à l'école la nuit dernière, dit Edward en se tournant vers Niall. Tu vas à Kingsdale Academy ?

Niall hocha la tête et Edward eut l'air _écœuré_.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ? Tu vas à l'école la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre mais tu travailles dans cette merde, dit Edward avec véhémence en se levant et en brassant l'air du bras pour désigner ce café qu'il qualifiait de « merde ».

Marcel et Harry avaient l'air morts de honte. Niall se sentit désolé pour eux, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être furieux contre Edward. Lequel fixa le blond avec un soudain intérêt. Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir jusqu'à que son nez touche presque celui de Niall.

\- T'es pauvre ? S'enquit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Comme Niall ne répondit pas, il se recula et eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu es pauvre, confirma-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers Marcel et ils semblèrent communiquer du regard. Niall déglutit et ferma les yeux une seconde avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Edward. Ce dernier avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil, révélant son regard vert, froid et farouche. Niall frémit à nouveau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Je ne te détesterai pas pour le fait que tu aies besoin de travailler dans cette merde pour te faire de l'argent. Je ne vais pas te harceler pour le fait que tout le monde à l'école a plus de succès maintenant que tu n'en auras jamais dans ta vie.

Niall avait envie d'exploser un des ces vases onéreux qu'il y avait dans la pièce sur la tête d'Edward.

\- Je te détruirai si tu choisis de te mettre en travers de mon chemin (Edward prit une bouffée d'air et expira). Apprends à faire les boissons et écoute ce que je te dis, c'est important.

Niall avait envie de vomir, comme Harry la nuit dernière, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était extrêmement blessé. Il ne leur montrerait pas que ces propos le touchaient. Il savait déjà que les gens riches craignaient, mais maintenant il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais d'amis dans cette école, juste des camarades de classe qu'il souhaiterait tuer.

\- Accroche-toi, petite garce.

Sur ces mots, Edward cogna ses doigts contre le rebord du comptoir avant de sortir du café avec sa boisson en main. Niall vit que Marcel et Harry voulaient s'excuser pour ce que Edward avait dit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Mais vous allez devoir payer sa boisson.

Harry et Marcel approuvèrent aussitôt et saisirent leurs porte-feuilles. Ils déposèrent tous deux un billet de cinquante livres sur le comptoir avant de courir après Edward. Edward qui partait déjà au volant de la voiture de luxe.

Niall se tourna vers Katy qui le fixait bouche bée. Le blondinet lui adressa un faible sourire. Il avait littéralement envie de pleurer dans un coin pour le reste de la journée. Le gros homme émergea alors de l'arrière du café, donna à Niall une étiquette avec son nom et l'invita à revenir le lendemain pour apprendre à faire des cafés, des smoothies et à nettoyer la salle. Niall sourit et sortit à l'extérieur de Nuxa. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'était qu'il pourrait avoir des boissons et de la nourriture gratuites n'importe quand, et qu'il verrait régulièrement des clients pour recevoir des pourboires de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf livres. Niall fit une pirouette alors qu'il marchait sur la grande route.

Il traversa nonchalamment le campus en ignorant tous les sales regards. Il marcha jusqu'à son bâtiment : DragonTale (construit en 1856, l'année chinoise du dragon). Il pénétra dans la bâtisse, parcourut le couloir maintenant familier et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Javier se tenait debout au milieu du bazar, et Niall fut si choqué par la scène qui s'offrait à lui qu'il s'immobilisa. Javier donnait une fête. Avec de l'alcool. À l'intérieur, là où un million de choses inutiles s'éparpillaient par terre. Niall resta là assez longtemps pour entendre le bruit caractéristique d'objets qu'on casse. Il ferma les yeux, comme il l'avait fait lorsque Edward lui avait sorti son discours humiliant, et ferma la porte. Il fit demi-tour et retourna à l'autre bout du campus.

Le RabbitNoise (construit en 1867, l'année chinoise du lapin) était un très grand bâtiment. Il s'élevait sur environ dix étages et donnait à Niall l'impression de n'être qu'une petite fourmi. Son bâtiment était de plein pied mais s'étendait sur une grande surface. Comme l'école n'avait pas mis en place de politique de verrouillage et que les bâtiments n'avaient pas de verrou, Niall entra dans l'édifice et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Évidemment, l'intérieur de tous les bâtiments avait été rénové de multiples fois au fil des décennies. Cela avait toujours été le cas, même à l'époque où il n'y avait que le RatHole, un petit bâtiment qui était maintenant utilisé comme espace de stockage.

Niall avait des goûts exigeants en matière d'architecture d'anciens buildings, et il connaissait tout des dix bâtiments de l'école avait même d'avoir envisagé d'y aller. Il avait toujours été ébahi de voir à quoi ressemblait l'école vue du ciel. Elle ressemblait à une étoile. Les dix édifices s'étendaient dans huit directions différentes, avec un au centre. Deux nouveaux bâtiments seraient très prochainement construits pour compléter le calendrier chinois. Il manquait encore le Bœuf et le Coq.

Arrivé au dernier étage du bâtiment, Niall sortit de l'ascenseur. Sans un regard derrière lui, il s'engagea directement dans les escaliers. Il continua de monter jusqu'à arriver sur le toit. Il voulait voir de lui-même à quoi ressemblait le campus du haut de son plus haut bâtiment. La porte s'ouvrit en claquant à cause du vent violent. Niall fit un pas dehors, et en moins de deux, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Il contempla la vue à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que des arbres à perte de vue. Bien sûr, la vue serait magnifique lorsque le soleil se coucherait, parce que le soleil se couche toujours à l'ouest. Il ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit, alors il se mit à genoux à quelques mètres du bord. La vue était à couper le souffle.

Les rayons éclatants s'estompaient doucement dans le ciel, et même si le soleil brillait encore à l'horizon, cela donna à Niall l'impression que Noël approchait. Les immenses baies vitrées des bâtiments donnaient la possibilité au blond une vue parfaite de l'intérieur. Un des édifices était rempli de salles de classe, et il pouvait même scruter aisément l'intérieur du réfectoire. Il pouvait également voir la fête que donnait Javier dans sa, ou plutôt leur chambre. Il y avait beaucoup de gens et Niall se surprit à espérer qu'ils se fassent attraper. Mais il n'avait aucun alibi et risquait aussi de se faire renvoyer s'il les dénonçait.

Les cours n'avaient pas encore officiellement commencé et ne le feraient pas avant plus d'une semaine, mais l'école demandait aux étudiants de venir s'installer ici le plus tôt possible pour qu'ils puissent débuter l'année frais et dans les temps. Des incidents s'étaient produits lorsqu'on faisait arriver les jeunes la veille de la rentrée des classes, cela avait été une énorme erreur. Depuis, le règlement avait changé et Niall était là. L'école de ses rêves juste sous pieds alors qu'il regardait enfin son avenir évoluer.

Lorsqu'il voulut retourner à l'intérieur, il aperçut quelque chose de l'autre côté du campus. Une fête battait visiblement son plein aussi dans un autre bâtiment du campus. Bon sang, ces gosses de riches n'en avaient donc jamais assez ? Niall jurait avoir discerné deux têtes bouclées. Des boucles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'approcha doucement du rebord et et ne bougea pas. Il était plus que confus. Les étudiants n'étaient pas censés se trouver dans ce bâtiment. A moins qu'ils y soient entrés par effraction ? Niall grimaça à cette pensée, parce qu'il n'avait encore une fois aucun alibi et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais à cause de ces deux fêtes, il était curieusement effrayé de risquer d'être renvoyé.

Le blond quitta le RabbitNoise en un clin d'oeil et retourna vers son bâtiment. Les fêtards commençaient à sortir dehors vu que la nuit était enfin tombée. Niall traversa le couloir maintenant bondé et arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, Javier était toujours là, mais cette fois entouré de quatre filles. Ils se roulaient des pelles, se pelotaient, et faisaient de choses que Niall aurait préféré ne pas voir. Il s'éclaircit la voix, et quand elles partirent enfin, laissant un Javier manifestement en colère, le blond se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit.

Il ne voulait pas faire la fête, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire d'amis et il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur son année. Il n'était que 10h30, et il était trop tôt pour qu'il réussisse à s'endormir, surtout après cette journée riche en événements, qu'il avait essentiellement passée derrière le comptoir de Nuxa. Il sortit de son lit et s'empara de la poubelle d'une main tandis qu'il s'affairait de l'autre à y jeter tous les gobelets rouges ( _la base_ ), les mégots de cigarettes, les verres cassés et les déchets qui traînaient au sol. Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures pour tout nettoyer. Il paracheva le tout d'un rapide coup d'aspirateur.

Il fut quelque peu surpris de n'avoir trouver que très peu d'objets cassés. Il s'attendait à en jeter beaucoup plus à la poubelle. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à rembourser tout ce qui avait été cassé, parce que même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, les chiffres pouvaient grimper haut. Le blond mit l'aspirateur de côté et se rallongea dans son lit. Il n'était toujours pas en mesure de dormir, mais lorsque Javier revint une heure plus tard accompagné de probablement plus de deux filles et qu'il s'avança vers la chambre, Niall n'eut qu'une envie : se jeter par la fenêtre.

Le Portoricain pénétra dans la chambre. Niall n'avait jamais autant voulu avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Javier parlait tout en embrassant ses conquêtes. Le blond avait envie de vomir. Javier n'avait probablement pas remarqué qu'il était là aussi, dans la même putain de pièce. Lorsqu'un short atterrit sur ses draps, Niall se redressa et ouvrit la même fenêtre qu'il avait fermée la nuit précédente. Il bondit à l'extérieur et détala comme un lapin, entendant vaguement Javier grogner un _« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_ outré. Le blond piqua un sprint sur la grande allée maintenant fermée au public et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans cette chambre. Niall n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Javier s'apprêtait à faire l'amour dans leur, _leur_ chambre. Niall avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles, bien sûr, mais rien que la pensée de voir quelqu'un le faire le répugnait. Enfin, c'était répugnant en général puisque ce n'était pas ce genre de relations qu'il appréciait. Son truc, c'était des gays en train de coucher ensemble. Pas trois filles et un garçon. Mon Dieu. Niall retourna vers la grande surface séparant le bâtiment RabbitNoise du bâtiment SnakeHouse (construit en 1905, l'année chinoise du serpent, c'était le deuxième bâtiment le plus moderne du campus).

Des rires bruyants lui parvinrent soudain aux oreilles. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Niall était content qu'il fasse aussi sombre, lui donnant la possibilité de disparaître dans la pénombre. Il entrevit quatre personnes marcher dans sa direction. Aucune d'elles ne semblait ivre, Niall ne les voyait pas tituber ni osciller de gauche à droite. Ils se rapprochèrent encore, si bien que le blond retint sa respiration. Une petite lumière éclaira alors le groupe et il reconnut Marcel, Harry, Edward et le gars avec les sourcils épais qui avait traîné Harry lorsqu'il était soûl l'autre nuit. Il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol et l'un des garçons bouclés se baissa avant de relever la tête et d'ancrer son regard directement dans celui de Niall. Niall qui était maintenant visible sous la lumière blafarde de la lune. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de Harry ou d'Edward et il avait trop peur de le découvrir. Le garçon se releva lentement tout en continuant de fixer Niall. Le blond n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs yeux, mais il savait que _eux_ pouvaient le voir. Il ne détourna pas le regard jusqu'à ce que les rayons de la lune éclairent lentement le profil du garçon.

\- Tiens, bonjour, petit domestique, susurra Edward avec un sourire suffisant.

Niall déglutit.

 

 


	2. Elevator Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de triggers particuliers, sauf un peu d'humiliation

Niall était soulagé que le réfectoire ouvre aujourd'hui. Les cours commençaient dans exactement une semaine, mais il devait commencé à travailler dès maintenant s'il voulait réussir son année. Il se rendit dans le couloir, Javier sur ses talons. Il se doutait qu'ils allaient attirer tous les regards lorsqu'ils entreraient dans le réfectoire. Leurs uniformes ne seraient prêts à être récupérés que mercredi, autrement dit dans deux jours, et ces deux jours allaient rendre la vie de Niall encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'était déjà à l'heure actuelle. Il soupira à cette pensée.

Ils marchèrent dans la chaleur de l'été jusqu'au bâtiment qui se trouvait au centre du campus. C'était une immense église nommée DogAlly (reconstruite en 1885, l'année chinoise du chien). L'architecture du bâtiment avait subi l'influence des styles grec et latin. C'était l'un des édifices dont les fenêtres étaient moins grandes et les murs plus épais. Il avait initialement été construit pour aller à l'église et pour protéger les enfants des tempêtes ou même pire, des guerres. Niall adorait ce bâtiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y allait pour manger et pour les cours. Il était de plus en plus excité.

Javier n'était plus derrière lui, mais il n'en avait cure, à vrai dire. De l'avoir perdu. Il grimpa les huit marches du parvis et franchit les larges portes ouvertes. Il se demanda s'il pourrait pousser l'une de ces lourdes portes, mais étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas de musculation, il serait probablement incapable de les bouger d'un millimètre. La première chose qui s'offrit à lui fut le grand hall. Le haut plafond peint, le grand lustre orné de diamants, les murs blancs recouverts ça et là de petits tableaux, les grandes plantes posées des deux côtés de la salle et le tapis bordeaux. Un piano à queue se dressait dans un coin sur la droite. Personne n'en jouait, mais Niall pouvait imaginer combien le son devait être magnifique et parfaitement résonner dans un espace aussi grand.

Il passa devant toutes sortes de gamins. Il y avait des nerds, filles et garçons, des gens populaires et d'autres bruyants. D'une certaine manière, ça lui rappelait un de ces horribles films américains de lycée avec tous ces petits clans qui se tenaient éloignés les uns des autres. La seule différence, c'était que _ces_ gens _-là_ étaient en fait riches. Niall poursuivit sa progression et franchit de nouvelles doubles portes pour pénétrer dans le grand réfectoire. Haut plafond peint, grands murs avec des piliers anciens disséminés un peu partout pour s'assurer que lourd plafond ne s'effondre pas sur eux. Des tables grandes et petites étaient dispersées dans la salle, toutes peintes d'une seule couleur, le bleu ciel. Cela illuminait considérablement la salle, et Niall ne détestait pas le résultat, même s'il ne serait pas parti pour cette couleur particulière. Il aurait plutôt choisi quelqu'un chose comme du jaune pâle ou du mauve. Il savait que la plupart des gens avaient déjà terminé leur repas et que d'autres avaient encore besoin de manger, alors il s'installa à une table dans un des coins, là où il n'y avait personne. De toute façon, il préférait manger seul. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait.

Il commanda une simple omelette et un jus d'orange. Son portable l'avait lâché la nuit dernière, et puisque son chargeur ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'on mettait le téléphone dans la position parfaite, chose qui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là, il se sentait maintenant très démuni car il n'avait aucun moyen de faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

La nuit dernière avait été épouvantable. D'abord Javier en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la même pièce que lui, et ensuite cet imbécile d'Edward qui se pointait et qui le faisait regretter d'être venu au monde. Niall balaya la pièce du regard, essayant de trouver le garçon en question. Il ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, au milieu de la cafétéria, son souffle se bloqua. Edward le regardait fixement. Niall sentit l'air se vider de ses poumons et des flash-backs de la nuit dernière affluèrent dans son esprit.

 

_-Tiens, bonjour petit domestique, susurra Edward avec un sourire suffisant._

_Niall déglutit. Il ferma les yeux en espérant qu'ils disparaissent une fois qu'il les rouvrirait. Malheureusement, ils étaient encore là, et Edward s'avançait lentement vers le corps pétrifié du blond._

_\- Edward, laisse-le tranquille, dit Harry._

_Mais Edward n'écouta pas et s'approcha encore. Niall commençait à avoir du mal à respirer._

_\- Edward qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu fais peur à ce pauvre gamin._

_Les yeux de Niall dérivèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était le garçon mignon dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom._

_\- Tu as raison, Liam._

_La voix d'Edward était forte et claire, et s'élevait comme un grondement prédateur. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour jeter un regard à Liam avant de reporter son attention sur Niall. Niall qui était à deux doigts de se pisser dessus, parce que les clés que Edward avait fait tombées et qu'il tenait maintenant à la main ressemblaient beaucoup trop à un couteau qui brillait à la lumière spectrale de la lune. Le blond se replongea dans les yeux froids d'Edward. Un éclat d'acier brillait dans ceux-ci, et Niall pensa un instant à se sauver. Il voulait tellement s'enfuir en courant. Loin de ce sociopathe._

_\- Tu as absolument raison, Liam. Tu vois, il est pauvre. C'est un gamin très pauvre. Tellement qu'il a besoin de travailler dans un café pourri à quinze minutes à pieds de cette coûteuse école. Dis-moi petit pauvre. Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans cette université ?_

_Niall garda le silence pendant un long moment. Ce taré d'Edward le faisait même douter de son propre mérite. Il savait qu'ils étaient égaux devant la loi, mais au fond, l'étaient-ils vraiment ?_

_\- Une.. Une bourse, m-monsieur._

_Il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembloter. Edward le gratifia d'un sourire faussement bienveillant, et le blond tenta d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge._

_\- Une bourse ?_

_Le ton exigent et autoritaire d'Edward s'était mué en surprise._

_\- Euh oui, répondit Niall en hochant la tête. Il se sentait un peu moins terrorisé. Edward semblait sincèrement surpris par sa réponse et fit même un pas en arrière._

_\- Très bien petit boursier (Niall frémit en entendant la voix de nouveau menaçante du bouclé). Ravi de te rencontrer. Et encore une fois, ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. Je pourrais te briser toi et ta bourse en un claquement de doigt._

_Il laissa la fin de sa phrase flotter dans l'air entre eux. Niall ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que Edward soit aussi remonté contre lui, mais il savait qu'il n'essaierait pas de le provoquer pour le reste de l'année._

_Edward se retourna dans un mouvement théâtral, et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce connard essayait de lui faire du chantage. En fait, Niall savait quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour lui rendre la pareille._

_\- Stop ! S'écria-t-il, et il tressaillit entendant sa propre voix briser le silence._

_Il entendit un petit « il est con ou quoi ? » d'un des garçons, qui assistaient avidement à la scène comme des spectateurs. Edward pivota sur ses pieds et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Niall. Le plus petit plissa un peu les yeux et ouvrit la bouche._

_\- Je vous ai vus. Je vous ai vus au dernier étage du MonkeyWise, un endroit où les étudiants, vous y compris, ne sont pas autorisés à aller._

_Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent de colère et il bondit soudain sur le corps de Niall, mais le blond passa à l'action et prit la poudre d'escampette. Il courut aussi vite que ses faibles jambes le lui permirent. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite de ce cinglé. Edward n'était qu'un connard fini, et ses amis et ses frères étaient eux aussi des connards finis pour ne pas avoir essayer de le protéger. Le blond avait envie de hurler._

_Il avait eu le pressentiment que Edward allait se précipiter sur lui pour le saisir par le cou et le balancer contre le mur. Niall l'aurait supplié silencieusement de le laisser partir. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de ces salopards inutiles se décide à rappeler Edward. Mais le bouclé ne l'aurait laissé partir qu'après un avertissement ou une menace. Niall avait bien fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais maintenant il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il fallait qu'il se lève tôt le lendemain pour prendre son petit déjeuner et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le chemin du retour. Dans cette école avec ce cinglé d'étudiant bien décidé à faire de sa vie un enfer sur Terre. Pourquoi ?_

 

Niall fit courir son regard sur la table où Edward était assis en ignorant délibérément le regard intense de ce dernier. Il reconnut Harry et Marcel, en pleine conversation avec deux filles. Une blonde et une brune. Il aperçut également Liam avec sa masse musculaire et ses yeux adorables. Niall ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, il ressemblait à un mannequin super canon. Liam parlait à un autre gars qui était de dos à Niall. Il se tenait dans une posture droite et assurée, le menton relevé. Niall nota ses cheveux bruns aux reflets châtains, un peu ébouriffés. Ses épaules n'étaient ni trop larges, ni trop étroites, mais il était plus fin au niveau de la taille. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous pleins aux as : ils portaient les meilleures marques comme Gucci ou Yves Saint Laurent.

L'attention de Niall fut soudain attirée par Edward qui se leva de sa chaise et s'excusa auprès des autres avant de se diriger vers, _oh mon Dieu_ , lui. Il marchait en direction du blond, et en quelques enjambées, il se retrouva devant lui. Niall sentait que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. C'était probablement peu commun de voir un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école s'adresser à quelqu'un de non populaire. Edward prit place devant lui en continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Écoute tu vas me suivre jusqu'à ma table, et on va parler de ce que tu nous as dit l'autre jour, dit fermement Edward avant de se relever.

Chaque paire d'yeux, Niall y compris, suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Le blond hocha la tête, pas sûr de vouloir tenir tête à ce gosse de riche, parce que peu importe les efforts qu'il déploierait pour résister, il se retrouverait toujours en position d'infériorité.

Il prit son assiette, mais Edward lui ordonna de la laisser là. Niall obtempéra et le suivit jusqu'à la table d'où il venait. Chaque personne présente dans le réfectoire regardait Edward comme s'il était fou, ce que Niall savait déjà, mais c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Même les gens assis à la table d'Edward semblaient perplexes. Le gars à qui Liam parlait avait l'air complètement furieux. Il avait des yeux bleus perçants, des pommettes saillantes, et ses cheveux soyeux devaient valoir plus cher que la tenue entière de Niall. Ce qui, en terme de chiffre, était probablement vrai.

Edward se rassit à sa place et obligea le blondinet à s'asseoir à côté de lui, juste en face du gosse de riche aux yeux océan. Lequel haussa un sourcil, comme pour demander pourquoi diable Niall était assis à leur table. Le blond ne répondit, et Edward non plus. Peu à peu, le bourdonnement autour d'eux reprit son cours. Apparemment, tous les autres étudiants avaient attendu pour épier ce qui allait se passer à leur table, mais puisqu'ils n'entendaient rien, ils étaient retournés à leur conversation. Les yeux de Niall dérivèrent vers les grandes portes et il aperçut Javier entrer dans la salle. Il tenait une fille par la taille et lui parlait l'oreille. Le fille avait l'air bourrée alors qu'il n'était que 9h du matin. Niall avait envie de la gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, Edward ? Demanda Joli Garçon au sociopathe à côté de Niall.

Niall regarda Joli Garçon qui, lui, regardait Edward. Alors il tourna la tête et vit que le bouclé le sondait du regard. Il se remit à trembler. Ils avaient capté l'attention de tous les autres assis à la table et Niall ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Oh grouille-toi, p'tit boursier, dis-leur ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière.

Marcel, Harry et Liam échangèrent des regards confus. Joli Garçon se redressa et vrilla son regard dans celui de Niall. Un regard froid, exigeant et impatient. Finalement, Niall trouvait que Joli Garçon était bien plus effrayant que Edward.

\- Eh bien, la nuit dernière, j'ai dit quelque chose... une information apparemment intéressante.

Niall ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de revendiquer ses droits, même s'il devait se montrer impertinent pour cela. Mais Joli Garçon lui jeta un regard si dégoûté qu'il regretta immédiatement ses propos.

\- Dis-le, putain, souffla Edward dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant frémir.

Le blond releva la tête vers les yeux de Joli Garçon et bredouilla quelques mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

\- J'ai dit à Edward que je vous avais vus au dernier étage du MonkeyWise, un endroit où les étudiants ne sont pas autorisés à aller, lâcha Niall.

\- C'est bien, lui souffla Edward en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Niall aurait dû s'inquiéter du réconfort que lui procurèrent ces mots. Cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être spécial et apprécié au lieu d'être détesté.

\- Je vois. Mais faut que tu comprennes, petit boursier, commença Joli Garçon en reprenant simplement le surnom qu'utilisait Edward au lieu de lui demander son prénom.

\- C'est Niall, l'interrompit grossièrement le blond.

Joli Garçon serra les lèvres de colère et Niall se tassa sur sa chaise.

\- Eh bien, Niall. Tu dois comprendre qu'on a besoin que tu gardes cette information pour toi. Qu-est-ce que tu veux de nous en échange ?

Niall était pris de cours. Il pensait qu'ils allaient tout naturellement lui faire du chantage pour s'assurer qu'il ne divulgue pas ce qu'il savait.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous étiez là-bas, fit Niall.

Toute cette histoire de secrets l'angoissait quant à la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

\- D'accord, tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux sauf ça.

Mais tout de suite après, Joli Garçon poussa un soupir de défaite en croisant le regard de Niall, comprenant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie si facilement. Après tout, c'était eux qui étaient allés à un endroit où ils n'étaient pas censés être, bordel de merde.

\- Très bien, mais avant qu'on réponde à ta stupide question, tu vas devoir prouver que tu es digne confiance.

Excité, Niall se redressa sur sa chaise. Il allait enfin gagner les faveurs de quelqu'un. Joli Garçon semblait avoir le goût du challenge. Et Niall avait bien l'intention d'en être un.

\- Je t'attendrai dans mon appartement à exactement trois heures.

Niall écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Quoi encore, Niall ?

Joli Garçon avait l'air encore plus énervé que lorsque Edward l'avait à moitié jeté sur la chaise en face de lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose à cette heure-là, bafouilla Niall, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Il contourna le sujet, espérant qu'ils ne l'obligent pas à rentrer dans les détails. Après tout, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où sur Terre à cette heure-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si important qui t'empêche de venir à mon appartement à trois heures ? S'enquit Joli Garçon d'un ton suffisant.

\- Euh...

Merde, merde, merde. Niall avait un doute, Devait-il dire à Joli Garçon qu'il avait un job où trouver une autre excuse ?

\- Il travaille au café Nuxa, Louis.

Niall lança un regard à Marcel, qui se demanda soudain s'il avait vraiment bien fait de s'exprimer. Les yeux de Louis voyagèrent de Niall à Marcel, puis de Marcel à Niall.

\- Tu as un boulot ? Demanda-t-il.

Niall s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le sourire satisfait qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Louis lui cloua le bec.

\- Oh très cher Niall. Et que dirais-tu de ça : on garde cette information secrète, et en échange tu gardes ce que tu sais pour toi. Je sais à quel point les gens sont dégoûtés par les pauvres comme toi. Parce que, regardons les choses en face, tu n'as probablement même pas assez d'argent pour te permettre une hygiène convenable, asséna Louis.

Niall sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et il resta immobile, sans voix. Pourquoi ces imbéciles de gosses de riches le faisaient tous se sentir aussi mal ? Il n'avait rien demandé.

\- Bordel, on peut savoir ce que tu fous encore ici ? Tonna Louis, et sa voix se répercuta dans tous le réfectoire.

Le silence s'abattit. Niall se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la sortie, évitant soigneusement tous les regards brûlants rivés sur lui.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son appartement, il pouvait entendre Javier parler de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci et jeta un coup d'oeil à son colocataire pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en pleine partie de jambes en l'air. Il était en train de parler au téléphone dans un Portugais fluide et parfait. Niall alla dans sa chambre, alluma son laptop 2009, et fit un tour dans la cuisine pour se verser un verre d'eau. Javier l'ignorait royalement depuis la nuit dernière, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, son vieux laptop était désespérément en train d'essayer de s'allumer. En attendant, il s'empara de la boîte sous son lit et décida d'examiner un peu ses livres de cours. Biologie, histoire, sciences, anglais, espagnol et architecture. Tout était là. Il feuilleta le livre d'architecture et fut ravi de voir qu'il allait apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'était un risque qu'il avait pris, car à cause de son amour éternel pour l'architecture, il en savait déjà beaucoup à ce sujet. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait voir en cours un tas de choses qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Au moins, son niveau serait maintenu à 100%.

Après une bonne demi-heure, il put enfin ouvrir internet, et il tapa le prénom Louis dans la barre de recherche. Il alla voir les images, mais aucune d'entre elles ne montrait le Louis qu'il avait vu il y a quelques minutes. Il poussa un soupir et entra ensuite les prénoms Marcel, Harry et Edward en espérant que les triplets aient leur propre page Wikipédia. Bingo.

 

Marcel, Harry et Edward Styles sont nés le 1er février 1998 (18 ans) à Holmes Chapel, dans le Cheshire East (Angleterre). Ils sont connus pour leurs parents, Anne Twist (auteure à succès) et Desmond Styles (ancienne star du rock 'n' roll). Ils ont étudié à Riverdale High et sont maintenant en deuxième année à Kingsdale Academy. Les garçons, y compris leur meilleur ami Liam Payne, ont forgé leur propre réputation en ouvrant une chaîne de restaurant dans toute l'Angleterre.

 

\- Putain de merde.

Niall était interloqué parce qu'il venait juste de lire. Il fit défiler l'écran vers le bas et en lut un peu plus sur cette chaîne de restaurants. Ils possédaient actuellement une quinzaine de restaurants, tous de cinq étoiles, et dont les réservations allaient jusqu'en 2020. Niall était impressionné, et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il lut que tous les plats étaient faits par le diplômé Harry Styles. Harry Styles travaillait comme chef. Edward était designer et œnologue. Marcel et Liam travaillaient tous les deux sur le plan économique.

Niall fit défiler l'écran vers le haut et cliqua sur le nom de Liam. Il regarda la photo et reconnut le même garçon qu'il avait vu trois fois jusqu'ici. Ses sourcils épais et ses yeux de chiot qui étaient tournés vers l'objectif. Le blond sentit ses jambes flageoler. Ce garçon était vraiment beau. Il lut ensuite le texte.

 

Liam James Payne est né le 29 août 1997 (18 ans) à Wolverhampton, dans le West Midlands (Angleterre). Il a déménagé dans le Cheshire quand il avait quatorze ans et s'est lié d'amitié avec les triplets Styles. Liam n'est pas seulement connu pour la situation de son père (PDG de la police anglaise) mais aussi pour la chaîne de restaurants Styles & Payne.

 

La tête de Niall commençait à tourner avec toutes ces informations. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi étaient-ils scolarisés ici quand ils pouvaient faire des noms Styles et Payne un succès mondial ? Il éteignit son ordinateur et retourna dans le salon. Javier regardait quelque chose à la télévision.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Edward au réfectoire ? Demanda Javier quand il aperçut Niall.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

\- Louis n'avait pas l'air content. J'espère que t'es heureux, ç'aurait été pire si Zayn Malik avait été là.

Niall se redressa en entendant le prénom.

\- Louis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, Louis Tomlinson, le leader de ce groupe populaire bizarre. T'as jamais entendu parler de Louis Tomlinson ?

Niall secoua la tête. Louis lui était vraiment familier, mais peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà croisé sur le campus auparavant.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Louis Tomlinson, gagnant d'un Oscar pour ses talents d'acteur, mannequin en devenir. Le monde est à ses pieds, et pas seulement pour sa fortune, mais aussi parce qu'il est le fils de Jay.

Javier se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il avait demandé à son domestique d'aller faire les courses, donc les placards étaient maintenant remplis à ras bord. Et Niall était autorisé à manger et boire tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Qui est Jay ?

Javier lâcha le verre qu'il tenait, et il se brisa au sol en mille morceaux.

\- C'est pas vrai mais t'es un putain d'idiot ?! Jay Tomlinson, plus connue sous le nom de Deakin, aussi grande actrice, créatrice de mode, trois fois gagnante du Prix de la Meilleure Mère parce qu'elle a genre sept enfants. À un moment, elle est même sortie avec Leonardo DiCaprio ! Fulmina Javier alors qu'il s'éloignait du plan de travail pour se diriger vers Niall. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que ça te parle, ajouta-t-il en regardant Niall avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Oh ouais ça me dit quelque chose. Autant pour moi, mentit Niall en se levant pour sortir de l'appartement.

Javier appela son domestique pour nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait fait. Niall leva les yeux au ciel. Il traversa le couloir, sortit de son bâtiment et se rendit au café Nuxa environ deux heures en avance. Mais c'était pour s'assurer qu'il puisse être à la porte de Louis à trois heures tapantes. Il savait que Louis ne voulait plus qu'il vienne, mais il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'ils faisaient au MonkeyWise la nuit dernière.

Lorsqu'il arriva au café, Katy fut surprise de le voir déjà là.

\- Niall ? Est-ce que tu ne fais que passer ou...?

Niall secoua la tête et sourit doucement.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible que je commence maintenant ? J'ai quelque chose d'important de prévu à trois heures.

Katy acquiesça et lui fit signe d'aller derrière le comptoir. Tout d'abord, elle lui montra comment faire des smoothies. Niall se coupa la main environ quatre fois avant de prendre le coup de main. C'était dangereux de couper tous ces fruits. Il s'entraîna une bonne heure avant de passer à la nourriture. Ils n'en servaient pas autant que les boissons, juste les essentiels. Il n'y n'avait rien à faire de ce côté-là, car tout était livré chaque matin. On lui montra juste l'emplacement des pâtisseries, des sandwichs, des salades, etc...

Vint ensuite le tour du comptoir. Niall apprit combien de fois il fallait qu'il le nettoie par heure, soit deux fois, et il apprit également comment se servir de la caisse. Il savait maintenant comment ouvrir le tiroir, mettre la monnaie à l'intérieur et comment imprimer les tickets. Ils passèrent ensuite à la partie la plus difficile : le café. Niall grimaça en sentant l'odeur âcre lui attaquer les narines. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de cafés différents dans un seul lieu auparavant. À la fin, pour tester ses compétences, Katy passa la même commande que Edward l'autre jour.

Niall trima dans la cuisine pour préparer la boisson, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en nage à cause de l'humidité que produisait la machine à café. Il réussit finalement à terminer la boisson, mais l'odeur était atroce. Ils goûtèrent tous les deux. C'était horrible. Une simple gorgée donna la nausée à Niall. Pendant la dernière demi-heure, il apprit comment fermer correctement le café et ils parlèrent ensuite de ses heures de travail. Ils décidèrent ainsi qu'il travaillerait tous les lundis, mercredis, jeudis et samedis soirs de 7h à 11h.

Niall avait à présent une heure entière pour se rendre chez Louis, alors la première chose qu'il fit fut de demander à Javier où était son appartement. Appartement 45 dans le bâtiment MonkeyWise. Il acquiesça, ignora son colocataire qui lui demandait pourquoi il avait besoin de savoir une telle chose, et alla prendre une douche. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez Louis aussi facilement, même s'il n'y avait pas de politique de verrouillage, alors il décida de se rendre au MonkeyWise une demi-heure avant.

Une fois là-bas, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du sixième, l'étage le plus haut. Niall était perplexe, car c'était au huitième étage qu'il les avait vus l'autre nuit. Le dernier étage. Pourquoi l'ascenseur n'avait-il pas accès à tous les étages de ce bâtiment ? Quand la cabine s'ébranla en arrivant au sixième et que les portes coulissèrent dans un « DING » tintant, Niall sortit de la cabine et tourna à gauche. Il vit que les numéros inscrits sur les portes décroissaient, alors il fit demi-tour et marcha dans l'autre sens. Il s'arrêta en arrivant au bout du couloir et jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Javier avait dit que Louis vivait au 45, mais cet étage s'arrêtait au chiffre 40.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua le plan du bâtiment. Il manquait des appartements. Et deux étages se trouvaient encore au-dessus de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'accéder aux deux derniers étages. Si Edward, Harry et Louis pouvaient s'y rendre, alors Niall était sûr qu'il le pouvait aussi. Du moins il l'espérait. Il traversa le couloir en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de cages d'escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, mais il n'en vit aucune.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonne trois heures. Sans réfléchir, il frappa à la porte qui se trouvait juste devant lui, mais il n'était clairement pas prêt à voir un garçon super canon et torse nu ouvrir la porte. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les yeux bleus du blond s'attardèrent sur le torse finement sculpté du son vis-à-vis.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda le garçon.

Niall releva rapidement les yeux et rougit en voyant que le garçon le regardait sciemment. Il venait juste de reluquer son corps, et il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Je voudrais savoir comment on accède à l'étage du dessus.

Le type regarda Niall de haut en bas et plissa les yeux.

\- C'est un secret, répondit-il.

Niall avait envie de le gifler. Il ne lui restait que douze minutes bordel.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Louis m'a demandé de venir, mais j'ignore comment atteindre sa porte, dit le blond en battant des cils et faisant un peu la moue. Je ferais n'importe quoi en échange, ajouta-t-il en notant l'hésitation de son interlocuteur.

Le garçon lui adressa alors un clin d’œil, le faisant encore plus rougir, et il baissa la voix.

\- Ils vont là-haut en utilisant une sorte de code qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur. Seuls eux connaissent ce code.

Niall acquiesça et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsque le garçon lui empoigna son bras.

\- Tu me dois quelque chose il me semble... _tout ce que je veux_ , c'est toi qui l'a dit.

Niall le regarda comme s'il était devenu cinglé.

\- Écoute, beau gosse, commença-t-il d'un ton confiant.

Le type lui lâcha le bras et fit même un pas en arrière en entendant sa voix assurée.

\- Je vais retourner dans l'ascenseur et on va oublier tous les deux ce qui vient de se passer. Autrement, j'enverrai Edward Styles te voir. Pigé ?

Le garçon déglutit à l'entente du nom et hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte. Niall esquissa un sourire. Finalement, le sociopathe avait un côté positif dans tout cela.

Il retourna dans l'ascenseur et examina les boutons. Ils pouvaient être utilisés comme une combinaison à chiffres. Il essaya 0102, la date d'anniversaire des triplets Styles. L'écran au-dessus demanda un autre chiffre, alors Niall appuya sur le 3.

**« Edward Styles est déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Réessayez, s'il-vous-plaît. »**

Niall poussa un profond soupir et tenta la date d'anniversaire de Liam Payne.

**« Essais restants : 2. »**

Merde, c'était pas possible. _« Réfléchis, Niall, réfléchis ! »_ , se répéta-t-il intérieurement en glissant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux blonds. Il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire, il se rappelait toujours des dates, c'est pourquoi l'architecture était facile à se souvenir pour lui.

Attendez une minute. L'architecture. Le MonkeyWise avait été construit en 1896, l'année chinoise du singe. Alors Niall tenta le coup et tapa 1896.

**« Code invalide. Réessayez, s'il-vous-plaît. »**

Et juste après, l'écran afficha : **« Essai restant : 1. »**

\- Merde, Niall, réfléchis, dit Niall à voix haute.

Est-ce que Javier lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de la date d'anniversaire de Louis ? Non. Mais il lui avait parlé d'un autre nom. Zayn Malik, quelque chose comme ça.

Zayn Malik.

Zayn Malik.

\- Zayn Malik n'est pas encore là, cria presque Niall avec triomphe.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver la date d'anniversaire de Zayn Malik. Merde, où allait-il pouvoir dénicher cette information ? Il se saisit de son portable. Trois minutes ?!

Il se rua hors de l'ascenseur et se mit à arpenter le couloir lorsqu'il entendit des gens parler. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un groupe d'étudiants qui le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Niall leur adressa un sourire.

\- L'un de vous pourrait-il me dire quand est né Zayn Malik ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amical.

Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux, et Niall s'impatienta. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

\- Tu veux dire le fils du prochain président ? Demanda l'un d'eux, et le blond eut l'air confus.

\- Non...je veux parler de Zayn Malik, répéta-t-il en espérant qu'ils voient de qui il parlait.

\- Oui, le fils du prochain président, répliqua l'autre.

Niall secoua la tête et regarda le Chinois droit dans les yeux.

\- Donne-moi une date.

Le garçon avala sa salive, et le blond se rappela avoir ressentit la même chose avec Edward et Louis, alors son regard s'adoucit.

\- 12 janvier 19-... Hé où vas-tu ?

Niall ne l'écoutait plus, il était retourné à toute allure dans l'ascenseur (Dieu merci personne ne l'avait utilisé entre-temps) et tapa le code 1201.

**« Bienvenue Zayn Malik. »**

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur s'ébranla et se mit à monter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez à me faire part de vos avis :)


	3. Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers : Usage de drogues, mais ça ne concerne pas un des membres des 1D

\- Niall ?

La première chose que vit Niall lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent fut le visage de Louis. L'espace d'un instant, celui-ci afficha une expression confuse, mais elle fut bien vite remplacé par son habituel regard terne et maussade. Il se tenait debout devant l'ascenseur avec Marcel, Harry, Edward, Liam et trois filles que Niall ne connaissait pas.

\- Salut Louis, murmura le blond.

Louis regarda autour de lui avant de monter dans l'ascenseur et d'entrer son code.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, fit-il en se tournant vers Niall une fois les portes closes.

Niall haussa les épaules en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa peur.

\- Tu m'as dit de venir chez toi à trois heures, alors je suis venu, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Il vit Louis pincer les lèvres, comme il l'avait fait dans le réfectoire. Le châtain appuya sur un bouton et l'ascenseur s'arrêta soudain de bouger. Niall sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.

\- Louis ?

Louis s'avança soudain vers Niall et enroula son bras autour de sa hanche pour l'attirer à lui. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant le blond qui retint sa respiration. Louis garda les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres pendant un long moment, jusqu'à que son regard dérive un peu plus haut, vers les yeux bleu ciel du plus jeune.

\- Tu veux t'installer avec nous à l'étage ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Niall hocha la tête. L'attitude de Louis n'aidait en rien sa cause. Cette proximité perturbante l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et merde.

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'être si proche ? Je-...

Niall fut coupé par un doigt pressé contre ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers la main qui l'intimait au silence et reporta son regard sur Louis qui scrutait à nouveau sa bouche.

\- Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi avant, déclara le châtain en plongeant son regard dans celui de Niall et en laissant la pulpe de son doigt effleurer la lèvre inférieure du blond. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, articula Niall, le souffle court.

Louis le lâcha et se recula, un sourire en coin, laissant la possibilité au blondinet de retrouver ses esprits et de respirer plus librement. Il serra les dents, se maudissant d'avoir laissé le plus âgé le manipuler de la sorte.

\- J'ai besoin de connaître le plan de match de notre école rivale pour le match de football de samedi, expliqua Louis en regardant son portable.

Niall grinça des dents et se retint de grogner. Il avait envie de sortir de cet ascenseur infernal.

\- Comment je vais faire pour me procurer ça ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est pas considéré comme de la triche ? Demanda-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

Louis glissa son portable dans sa poche et regarda Niall avec un semblant d'intérêt, probablement parce qu'il avait eu le cran de l'interroger sur ses motivations au lieu lui obéir aveuglément.

\- L'année dernière, on s'est affrontés en finale, et ils ont réussi je-ne-sais-comment à connaître toutes nos tactiques. On s'est fait battre à plate couture. On veut juste leur faire savoir qu'il est hors de question qu'on les laisse s'en tirer comme ça. Si on gagne ce match, on les projettera à la dernière place du classement. Ce sera une victoire, dévoila-t-il.

Niall déglutit bruyamment en voyant une lueur machiavélique danser dans les prunelles de Louis.

\- D'accord. Il faut que je sache qui sont vos adversaires et où je peux trouver leur plan de match.

Louis soupira et inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais, p'tit boursier, nos adversaire viennent de Queen's College, et pour le plan, je ne sais pas, peut-être dans le bureau de leur coach, Timothy R., c'est plus logique de commencer par là, cracha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Niall avait envie de pleurer. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

Louis appuya sur un bouton et l'ascenseur s'ébranla de nouveau. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers les portes et attendirent que celles-ci s'ouvrent.

\- Amène-moi le plan d'ici vendredi matin, dit Louis d'un ton sans appel.

Niall acquiesça en silence. Même si Louis ne le regardait pas, il savait qu'il l'avait vu. Lorsque les portes coulissèrent, le blond fit un pas en avant pour sortir de la cabine.

\- Garde ta langue dans ta poche, Niall. Fais profil bas, le conseilla Louis juste assez fort pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

Le blondinet se retourna pour regarda Louis et lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais le regard glacial du plus âgé lui fit baisser automatiquement la tête, et il regarda silencieusement les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur les chaussures du châtain.

\- Putain de Louis Tomlinson, râla-t-il en retournant à son appartement.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit rentrer, Javier releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Niall secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Il ne pouvait pas raconter à Javier ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait le pressentiment que Louis le saurait immédiatement s'il s'amusait à raconter ne serait-ce qu'un petit détail de leur conversation d'aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Ce n'était pas Edward qui était aux commandes, comme on pourrait le penser au premier abord, mais bien Louis qui contrôlait tout le monde autour de lui. Louis était le véritable meneur du groupe.

\- J'ai entendu dure que tu cherchais Louis, fit Javier, et Niall secoua à nouveau la tête.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire vent de l'histoire, mais son colocataire avait tout de même piqué sa curiosité.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda le blond en scrutant Javier.

Javier était encore en train de fumer un joint, et Niall était certain que ça serait un jour la cause de son décès. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc visiblement très coûteux. Il portait des chaussures dorées, une montre Rolex en or autour du poignet, et ses doigts étaient parés de bagues également en or. Il avait même des lunettes de soleil en or coincées dans ses boucles folles. Niall parierait que cette tenue entière coûtait plus chère que la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu étant petit.

\- Tout le monde en parle. En un jour, t'as réussi à devenir aussi populaire que les Styles. C'est quoi ton secret ?

Niall leva le nez et ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il craignait sérieusement pour sa vie. Qui se résumait à sa bourse. S'il perdait sa bourse, il pouvait dire adieu à toute forme d'avenir convenable. Il n'avait pas besoin que des idiots comme Javier ne le détourne de ses objectifs. C'est-à-dire obtenir les meilleures notes possible et trouver ce putain de plan de match. Sa vie craignait.

\- Dis-moi Javier. Comment je peux aller à Queen's College ? Demanda-t-il en s'affalant dans le canapé en cuir en face de Javier.

Le Portoricain avait les yeux injectés de sang à cause de la drogue qu'il avait pris, et sa tête dodelinait mollement de gauche à droite.

\- Quand tu sors du campus, en passant par l'allée principale, tu tournes à gauche, tu continues pendant quelques miles, puis tu tournes encore à gauche et tu roules pendant genre une demi-heure avant de tourner à droite, et ensuite t'as juste à suivre les panneaux, répondit-il en prenant une nouvelle taffe de son joint.

Le colocataire de Niall était un junkie qui se noyait dans toutes de sortes de drogues, et tout ce qui venait à l'esprit du blond à l'heure actuelle était comment il allait pouvoir se rendre à Queen's College sans voiture. Il n'était ici que depuis trois jours, et cette école avait déjà changé l'ordre de ses priorités.

\- D'accord, merci Javier, murmura Niall en se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Javier fut pris d'un fou rire hystérique et essaya de parler, mais il était beaucoup trop stone pour pouvoir le faire. Niall secoua la tête pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit que le réfectoire ouvre pour aller dîner. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan, mais avant tout, il avait besoin d'une voiture pour s'introduire dans cette école ennemie. Et merde.

Après avoir dîné, Niall alla au Nuxa pour effectuer son premier quart de travail officiel. Il emporta avec lui quelques livres pour faire ses devoirs et une bouteille d'eau. Katy lui avait déjà dit qu'il pouvait se servir des boissons gratuitement s'il avait soif, mais il préférait boire de l'eau.

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne au café à cette heure-là. Cela lui permit de finir tous ses devoirs avant qu'il ne ferme le café à 23h. Il retourna à son appartement alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur puisque, soyons réalistes, il n'y avait aucun danger à craindre dans ce genre d'endroit. Il réussit même à rentrer chez lui juste avant le couvre-feu.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Javier allongée au sol avec un autre type à côté de lui. Des pilules étaient éparpillées autour de leurs deux corps inertes. Niall prit leur pouls pour s'assurer qu'il étaient toujours en vie. Les battements étaient faibles, mais ce n'était pas alarmant au point d'appeler les secours.

Le blondinet se déshabilla et se glissa sous ses draps. Il s'enfonça dans le sommeil presque aussitôt, rattrapé par l'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, Niall se réveilla avant que ne sonne son réveil car un des garçons s'était mis à tousser violemment. Le blond s'extirpa de son lit et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller dans le salon. Javier était toujours allongé, dans la même position que la veille, mais le garçon à côté de lui s'était redressé en position assise. Il se tenait l'estomac et continuait de tousser à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Niall plaça une main entre ses omoplates et lui frotta doucement le dos. Lentement, il aida le garçon à se lever avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain, juste devant les toilettes. Et pile au moment où il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette, il se mit à vomir.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, marmotta Niall d'une voix encore endormie.

Le garçon se rassit par terre et se servit des jambes du blond comme un dossier avant de lever la tête. Il esquissa un faible sourire. Niall aimait beaucoup ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, souffla le garçon en tendant une main, et Niall l'aida à se relever. C'est pas mon école, ici, alors je ferais mieux de m'en aller avant qu'on ne me trouve ici.

\- Tu viens de quelle école ? S'enquit Niall pour essayer de faire la conversation avec le garçon (en passant par là très canon, avec ses lèvres roses ourlées et son petit nez en trompette).

\- Hum...

Le garçon avait l'air d'hésiter à dire d'où il venait, et cela attisa la curiosité de Niall. Le garçon regarda le blond, soupira et baissa la tête avant de la relever, l'air décidé :

\- Je viens de Queen's College, dit-il finalement.

Niall acquiesça distraitement et se leva pour sortir de la salle de bain, mais il fit bien vite demi-tour lorsqu'il prit conscience de ces mots.

\- Queen's College...nos concurrents ?

Le garçon rougit et afficha une expression effrayée. Niall posa une main sur son épaule et esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai justement besoin qu'on me conduise là-bas, c'est possible que je parte avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Ça avait bien marché sur lui la veille, alors peut-être que s'il faisait comme Louis, ça allait fonctionné aussi un peu sur ce garçon.

\- Ouais bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux, ouais, dit le garçon en hochant la tête, l'air soulagé.

\- En fait, j'ai aussi besoin qu'on me fasse la visite de l'école, c'est dans tes cordes aussi ?

Comme pour agrémenter sa demande, Niall franchit l'espace qui le séparait du garçon et se mit à fixer ses lèvres. Lorsque celles-ci s'entrouvrirent, il releva la tête et rencontra le regard du garçon.

\- Je peux te faire visiter.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Niall en se reculant.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Dit le garçon en haussant les épaules, et le sourire de Niall s'élargit.

La stratégie de Louis marchait plutôt bien, au plus grand soulagement du blond.

\- Quand partons-nous ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Et si on prenait une douche et on mangeait un bout avant d'y aller ? Suggéra Niall.

La garçon approuva et laissa Niall lui montrer comment utiliser la douche.

Une fois douchés et rassasiés, ils partirent tous les deux à la voiture de Kana (le garçon de Queen's College). Lorsque Niall sortit du bâtiment, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Tout le monde le jugeait du regard. Ça lui donnait sérieusement envie de pleurer. Ils avaient l'air avide et mesquin des commères en manque de potins.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent tous comme ça ? Demanda Kana.

Niall haussa les épaules. Il était hors de question qu'il explique la situation merdique dans laquelle il était s'était fourrée à un gars qui venait de l'école ennemie. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du parking, Niall surprit Louis en train de fixer sciemment Kana. Le châtain tourna les yeux vers Niall et mima le mot « Kana ». Niall avait envie de hurler. Est-ce qu'il commettait un erreur en faisant ça ? Louis répondit à sa question silencieuse en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. Cela traduisait probablement son approbation.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à Queen's College dans le silence le plus total, et ils commencèrent la visite dès qu'ils y arrivèrent. Kana lui montra tout, le campus, le bâtiment principal, les terrains de sports, les salles de classe en plein air, etc... Mais Niall ne savait toujours pas où était le bureau du coach. Le blond tenta de questionner subtilement Kana à ce sujet :

\- Euh...en fait j'ai besoin de poser une question au coach de l'équipe de football, bredouilla Niall.

Kana le scruta une seconde, mais Niall conserva une expression imperturbable, alors il finit par acquiescer, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Le coach ne bosse pas le jeudi, répondit-il.

Niall cacha sa déception et hocha la tête avant de retourner au parking. Après s'être assuré de n'avoir personne autour, il se jeta derrière un buisson et se cacha dans le feuillage. Il attendit ainsi jusqu'à ce que le campus soit plus désert. Heureusement, les cours ici commençaient une semaine plus tôt que dans son école. Maintenant il fallait qu'il cherche le bureau du coach. C'était le timing parfait. Le tout était de savoir comment il allait se débrouiller pour le trouver.

Niall franchit les gigantesques portes du bâtiment principal et se dirigea vers la réception. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était installé derrière et tapait avec acharnement sur un clavier.

\- Bonjour. Je suis nouveau et je me demandais comment je pouvais trouver le coach Timothy R., commença Niall.

L'homme le dévisagea et se pencha contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Niall sourit doucement. Ça, il le savait déjà.

\- Oh, je sais, mais un professeur m'a conseillé de déposer ma candidature dans son classeur qui se trouve près de la porte de son bureau, expliqua-t-il.

C'était comme ça qu'ils faisaient à Kingsdale Academy.

\- D'accord, acquiesça l'homme, et Niall laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Descendez à l'étage en dessous, tournez à gauche, ensuite à droite, et à la fin du couloir, vous verrez son bureau.

\- Merci.

Il s'engagea dans la cage d'escaliers et rejoignit l'étage en dessous. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que maintenant. Le couloir d'en bas était complètement désert. Ça l'effrayait un peu, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il fallait qu'il soit de retour dans son appartement pour 16h30, afin qu'il ait le temps de se préparer pour le grand dîner de ce soir. Il avait encore quatre heures devant lui pour accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu ici.

Il traversa le dernier couloir et atteignit le bureau du coach. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci ne daigna pas bouger d'un centimètre. Merde. Apparemment ils avaient des verrous dans cette école. Il vérifia sous le paillasson ainsi que sur le rebord situé au-dessus de la porte. Aucune trace de clé nulle part. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'entrer dans ce bureau. Il le fallait. Pour Louis. Il parcourut le couloir dans l'autre sens et essaya de trouver un objet qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ouvrir une porte. La seule chose qu'il trouva fut un passe, mais il décida de le prendre quand même avec lui. Il revint à la porte et tenta de glisser sa carte de crédit dans l'interstice pour faire sauter le loquet, mais visiblement, il n'y avait quand dans les films d'espionnage que cela marchait. Il poussa un soupir et se retourna pour faire face au couloir. Il sursauta lorsqu'un « bip » retentit dans son dos, et il fit volte-face en fronçant les sourcils.

Un petit appareil noir était fixé au mur à côté de la porte. Niall ouvrit le boîtier, découvrant un écran tactile munie d'une fente pour glisser les carte. Il glissa sa carte de crédit dans la fente, essaya ensuite le passe qu'il avait trouvé, mais cela ne marcha toujours pas. Une combinaison à chiffre apparut alors à l'écran. Niall poussa un soupir d'agacement. Un autre code.

 _« Ces gens ne jurent que par les codes, bon sang ! »_ , pensa-t-il en pressant quatre fois le bouton zéro. Le code fut refusé, alors il tenta 1234. Un voyant vert s'alluma et un déclic se fit entendre. Niall tourna la poignée de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec succès. Il n'avait jamais été aussi impressionné par lui-même et aussi peu impressionné par le système scolaire. Il rentra dans la pièce, alluma la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau et commença à feuilleter les dossiers qui y étaient posés. Ne trouvant rien, il ouvrit les tiroirs un par un pour examiner leur contenu. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier tiroir, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent soudain depuis le couloir. La main de Niall se figea en plein mouvement. Terrifié, il referma le tiroir le plus silencieusement possible. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le blond chercha désespérément autour de lui un éventuel endroit où il pourrait se cacher. Dans un mouvement paniqué, il courut vers la porte pour éteindre la lumière et se jeta ensuite presque littéralement sous le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le blond s'arrêta de respirer de peur d'être entendu.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ? Je veux dire, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils essaient de voler nos plans de match, fit un des types.

Niall détestait espionner les gens, mais il n'avait pas le choix, pour une fois. Et puis, cette conversation pouvait être importante.

\- Je te le promets. Ce serait mieux si nous les cachions chez moi. Personne ne les trouvera dans ma chambre, répondit la voix de...Kana ?

Niall avait envie de hurler. Kana savait depuis le début quelles étaient ses intentions. Et merde.

\- Très bien. Espérons juste que la fête de jeudi soir ne gâchera pas tout.

Un petit sourire mutin fleurit sur les lèvres de Niall. Une soirée chez Kana deux nuits avant le match. Il allait se débrouiller pour pouvoir aller à cette fête. Il attendit que les deux autres garçons quittent la pièce avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il se leva en s'époussetant et de se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était verrouillée.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il se tourna vers les fenêtres et tenta de les ouvrir. Heureusement, la dernière était ouverte. Il grimpa sur le rebord et sauta dehors. Il atterrit sur du gazon et se redressa en regardant autour de lui. Une grande étendue d'herbe et un mur blanc de haute taille. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il referma la fenêtre et s'immobilisa en entendant le bruit d'une cavalcade se rapprochant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Niall tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine de la voix pour voir un homme massif à l'apparence effrayante se dresser devant lui. Ni une, ni deux, le blond réagit dans un mouvement paniqué et déguerpit en vitesse loin de ce monstre. Il quitta le campus à toute vitesse et rejoignit la route.

\- C'était un désastre, haleta-t-il à voix haute.

Il s'arrêta de courir mais poursuivit son chemin, décidé à retourner au dortoir à pied.

...

 

Le réfectoire était encore plus extraordinaire qu'il ne l'était déjà avant. D'énormes rideaux rouge cerise avaient été déployés devant les fenêtres. Les tables étaient cette fois parées de nappes noires et supportaient toutes sortes d'accessoires blancs. Des serveurs déambulaient dans la salle, dans leurs vêtements première classe, et un open bar se dressait dans un coin, servant les plus luxueuses boissons qui existent.

Toutes les personnes présentes portaient leurs plus beaux habits, costumes pour les garçons et magnifiques robes pour les filles. Niall se sentait de trop. Il était l'erreur, l'intrus. Il ne portait qu'un jean noir à trou et une chemise ornée d'une horrible tâche. Il avait essayé de la cacher, mais Javier l'avait embarqué sans lui en laisser le temps, ne voulant pas arriver en retard au dîner. Et ne lui avait pas non plus proposer de lui proposer un de ses nombreux costumes. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Niall récolte autant de regards noirs à chaque qu'il passait devant quelqu'un. En toute honnêteté, s'il avait été à leur place, il aurait fait la même chose.

\- Tsss. Le p'tit boursier n'est même pas capable de se payer un costume propre et convenable.

Niall pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Edward. Ses boucles folles retombaient sur le côté et ses brillaient à la lumière des lustres. Il présentait une allure très soignée, avec son costume Armani, et son parfum qui puait la luxuriance à plein nez. Niall aurait tellement voulu avoir le même costume et le même parfum. Lorsque Edward remarqua les yeux océan de Niall ratisser son corps, de ses chaussures neuves à son costume à mille dollars, un sourire suffisant naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce rictus ne plus pas à Niall, qui voulait s'en aller aussi loin que possible du bouclé.

\- Et si tu venais avec moi pour que je te prête un des costumes de Louis ?

Niall secoua immédiatement la tête dès qu'il entendit « venais avec moi », et il continua de secouer la tête lorsque la phrase fut terminée.

\- Je ne peux pas, mais merci pour la proposition, répondit-il en forçant un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

La plupart des gens présents étaient déjà installés aux tables. Niall garda la tête baissée et marcha jusqu'au bar pour s'asseoir sur une chaise haute. La directrice n'allait pas tarder à leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'école, et dès que son discours serait terminé, il se réfugierait dans sa chambre et y resterait cloîtré jusqu'au lendemain.

Il commanda une bière mais n'y toucha même pas. Il attendit et attendit encore pendant que les autres gamins discutaient entre eux avec entrain. Niall avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il doive se contenter d'ennemis et de simples camarades au lieu d'avoir de vrais amis ? N'était-il donc pas assez bien pour avoir un ami ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Les bourdonnements commencèrent à s'atténuer dans la salle, et le silence envahit peu à peu le réfectoire. Niall tourna la tête avec curiosité et aperçut une femme afro-américaine monter sur la petite scène. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Ses hauts talons complimentaient sa silhouette et sa robe mettaient parfaitement en valeur ses formes et rehaussait sa taille fine. Une crinière de boucles épaisses et sauvages retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle réajusta ses lunettes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Kingsdale Academy. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts à passer une année inoubliable et enrichissante. Souvenez-vous : profitez de l'année, vivez-là comme une grande expérience. Et surtout, faites le nécessaire pour obtenir de bons résultats. Nous savons que vous en avez la capacité. Vous avez été sélectionnés comme étant les meilleurs étudiants du pays. Nous autres professeurs sommes fiers d'avoir l'opportunité de former des étudiants aussi studieux et de les voir évoluer. Avant que que la fête ne commence, je vous prie d'accueillir vos chefs de classe Edward Styles et Vera Bimon.

Tous les étudiants sautèrent sur leurs pieds et un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua cette déclaration. Niall n'avait jamais vu autant d'engouement et d'acclamations auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu des étudiants devenir aussi hystériques pour des chefs de classe. Edward, le triplet malfaisant, monta sur scène en faisant signe à la foule. Une nouvelle série de cris et d'applaudissements retentit lorsque Vera le suivit. C'était une jolie jeune fille avec des lunettes. Un sourire bienveillant étirait ses lèvres. Elle balaya la foule déchaînée du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Niall. Elle continua de le fixer avec insistance tout en marchant jusqu'à son micro. Niall sentit un frisson lui dévaler l'échine.

\- Étudiants ! Tonna Edward, et la salle crépita à nouveau de cris hystériques et d'applaudissements vigoureux.

Niall avait l'impression d'être entouré par une foule de crétins.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous. En effet, nous ne devons pas omettre l'importance capitale des notes et de l'école. Nous ne devons pas oublier de garder nos objectifs et notre avenir en tête.

Les étudiants échangèrent des regards confus, comme si Edward était devenu complètement fou. Niall n'en pensait pas moins. Pourquoi cens gens continuaient de penser qu'ils étaient tout-puissants et supérieurs aux autres alors qu'il n'avait que le mot « école » à la bouche ?

\- Mais bien sûr, nous n'allons pas nous résumer à ça, ce serait beaucoup trop ennuyant.

Niall jeta un coup d’œil à la directrice, mais elle avait l'air complètement subjuguée par les paroles du bouclé.

\- Nous aimerions vous rappeler que vous ne serez jamais trop soûl pour passer un examen, vous ne serez jamais trop défoncés pour coucher avec quelqu'un, et vous n'aurez jamais trop d'argent pour faire de cette année l'une des meilleures de votre vie.

La foule d'étudiants se déchaîna à nouveau à grands renforts de cris et d'acclamations. Niall commençait sérieusement à flipper. C'était affreux, mais qu'est qu'il foutait ici ?

\- Ben voyons ! Fit alors Vera, prenant à son tour les commandes.

Tous les étudiants avaient l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Vous devez vous doutez que la seule raison pour laquelle Edward dit ça, c'est parce qu'il adore vous entendre crier.

Tout le réfectoire fut plongé dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de rires fusent dans la salle. Niall secoua la tête d'un air perdu. Ces gens étaient incompréhensibles. C'était terrible.

\- Si vous avez des problèmes avec vos camarades, ou si vous avez des questions à propos des dortoirs et activités extrascolaires, nous vous invitons à venir nous en parler. Pour le reste, vous pouvez aller voir Edward si vous avez encore envie de crier, poursuivit Vera avec un rictus, et Edward éclata de rire à côté d'elle.

\- Et si vous voulez vous ramollir, vous pouvez aller voir Vera, termina le bouclé.

De éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la salle, et les deux chefs de classe se mirent à rire à leur tour. Niall haussa un sourcil. Étaient-ils vraiment en train de faire des sous-entendus complètement pervers devant une foule de gens ? Et qui plus est devant la directrice ?

Ils finirent par ouvrir le réfectoire, après avoir prononcé un discours beaucoup plus sérieux, et les étudiants prirent leurs commandes auprès de leurs serveurs assignés. Niall but la moitié de son verre et descendit de sa chaise. Il quitta le réfectoire et retourna à son appartement.

Une fois là-bas, il attrapa un paquet de céréales et commença à les manger bruyamment tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il se vautra dedans et chercha des yeux la télécommande, mais la seule chose qu'il trouva fut une petite carte coincée entre les coussins. Le blond la saisit et la lut :

 

_Kana Samuels, votre Chef cuisinier privé._

_Queen's College, Queen's Tower, Appartement 55._

 

Niall n'en lut pas plus, puisque que c'était la seule information dont il avait besoin. Jeudi soir, il irait à cette soirée et subtiliserait les plans de match. Ainsi, il prouverait à Louis Tomlinson qu'il était digne de confiance. Il était déterminé à leur montrer qu'il en avait dans le pantalon. Et il serait acclamé et remercié car, grâce à lui, ils gagneraient le match de samedi.

Niall esquissa un petit sourire fier. Finalement, peut-être que sa vie allait prendre un tournant décisif. Sa vie allait s'améliorer à partir de vendredi matin. Satisfait, le blond s'installa plus confortablement dans les coussins et alluma la télévision.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (où l'action commencera réellement mouhahahahaha)


	4. Painful Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers : Kidnapping et violence

Le jeudi soir déboula plus vite que prévu. Niall avait consacré ces deux derniers jours à travailler dur sur ses devoirs préscolaires. Il avait lu tous ses livres et avait écrit des résumés pour chacun d'entre eux. Javier l'avait traité de loser et d'idiot quand il l'avait vu trimer sur ses cours. A vrai dire, Niall n'en avait cure de savoir ce que son colocataire pensait de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de peur à l'idée qu'il aille raconter ça à tout le monde. Louis ne voudrait sûrement plus devenir ami avec lui s'il savait ça de lui... Bordel, mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à se lier d'amitié avec ce gosse de riche ? Il était incapable de l'expliquer. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré comme un aimant par le châtain. Niall secouer la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête.

Il les croisa lors du petit-déjeuner, ce matin-là. Il se présenta au réfectoire à 6h du matin, pile au moment où les portes géantes s'ouvrirent. Il s'assit seul à une table dans un coin de la salle et commanda une omelette. Les garçons arrivèrent un peu plus tard et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle située au centre de la salle. Ils ignorèrent Niall lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui. Ils l'avaient vu, le blond le savait pertinemment, mais ils avaient manifestement décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour les observer, il s'aperçut que Louis avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Le châtain lui lança un regard significatif et tapota deux de ses doigts sur son poignet, sous-entendant que l'heure tournait et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

À 22h, Niall sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers le parking, les clés de voiture de Javier en main. Il avait entendu son colocataire parler au téléphone aujourd'hui à propos de la fête de Queen's College à laquelle il voulait aller. Il était parti boire un coup avec ses amis en ce moment, et Niall en avait profité pour lui « emprunter » ses clés de voiture. Il avait prévu de déverrouiller la voiture de son colocataire, de remettre les clés dans l'appartement et d'aller ensuite se cacher à l'arrière incognito. Il ouvrit la portière de l'Audi rouge lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abattit brusquement sur son bras. Le blond fit volte-face, le cœur battant, et rencontra des yeux céruléens perçants.

\- C'est pas ta voiture, remarqua Louis en forçant le plus jeune à sortir de la voiture.

Niall plongea son regard dans celui du châtain, luttant cette fois pour ne pas baisser la tête avec soumission.

\- J'en suis conscient, merci, répondit-il sèchement en essayant de reculer, mais Louis l'en empêcha et le rapprocha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Demanda le châtain, comme s'il voulait inviter Niall à un rencart.

\- Je vais chercher tes putains de plans de match, siffla Niall.

Louis essayait encore de le manipuler, et il commençait franchement à en avoir assez du jeu auquel il jouait avec lui.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda alors Louis en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Niall haussa les sourcils et le regarda comme s'il lui poussait deux têtes.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux m' _aider_ ?

\- Tu vas à la soirée, non ?

Niall hocha la tête.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que t'aies prévu d'y rester toute la nuit.

\- J'avais prévu de revenir, répondit le blond en secouant la tête.

Ce fut au tour de Louis de secouer la tête.

 _\- Je_ vais t'y déposer, et _je_ passerai te prendre quand t'auras fini, dit fermement le plus âgé en attrapant le poignet de Niall d'une main et en fermant la portière de l'Audi de l'autre.

Il s'empara des clés de voiture et les laissa tomber au sol. Niall se laissa entraîner dans une voiture noire pourvue de vitres teintées. C'était plus une voiture de luxe pour les entrées d'honneur qu'une voiture de sport. Le blond s'installa au siège passager et posa les yeux sur le tableau de bord. Tout était parfaitement propre et semblait coûter extrêmement cher. Lorsque Louis s'assit au volant et mit le contact, Niall grimaça.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le châtain en sortant de la place de parking.

\- Euh...Tout a l'air vraiment propre ici et je viens de me rendre compte que mes chaussures étaient...tout sauf propres..., bredouilla le plus jeune en montrant les semelles boueuses de ses converses à Louis.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré et secoua la tête. Niall se sentait tellement mal.

\- Je peux peut-être les nettoyer si tu veux ? Suggéra le blond alors que Louis s'arrêtait en bordure de route.

\- Jette tes chaussures par la fenêtre, et plie le tapis sous tes pieds et mets-le sur le siège arrière. Je demanderai à mon domestique de le mettre au sèche-linge demain. Si tes chaussettes sont sales, jette-les aussi par la fenêtre, décréta Louis sans regarder son vis-à-vis.

Niall regarda ses chaussures avec désespoir. C'était les seules qu'il possédait depuis des années !

\- Mais ce sont les seules chaussures que j'ai, souffla-t-il timidement, presque honteusement.

Louis le dévisagea avec incrédulité, et il prit soudain conscience de ce que le blond venait de dire. Niall se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Juste...à quel point es-tu pauvre ? S'enquit le plus âgé. Ne le prends pas mal, je demande juste par curiosité. Je ne te jugerai pas, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Sa réaction était complètement à l'opposé de celle qu'il avait eue quelques secondes plus tôt lorsqu'il avait demandé à Niall de jeter ses chaussures par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Le montant exact des livres que j'ai sur mon compte ? Ou est-ce que tu veux entendre les raisons pour lesquelles je ne roule pas sur l'or ? Rétorqua sèchement le plus jeune.

Il retira ses chaussures et les jeta par la fenêtre ouverte, puis referma celle-ci avec des gestes brusques. Il souffla de colère et plia le tapis avant de le jeter sur le siège arrière. Il se vautra contre le dossier de son siège en croisant les bras, mais comme Louis ne redémarrait pas, il sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui pincer le cœur. Après tout, Louis s'était juste montré curieux par rapport à sa vie.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi, murmura-t-il.

Louis ne pipa mot et continua de le fixer. En quelques secondes, Niall se retrouva troublé par le regard brûlant du châtain et commença à se tortiller de gêne. Il aurait bien aimé sortir de la voiture, ou au moins que Louis se décide à redémarrer, mais au lieu de ça, il finit par se livrer à l'autre.

\- Ma mère n'est pas si pauvre que ça. Moi, je le suis. On était une famille heureuse avant. Mais du jour au lendemain, on est devenus pauvres. Pas au point de n'avoir les moyens de ne s'acheter qu'une seule paire de chaussures. Mais pour...certaines raisons, je ne valais pas la peine, je n'étais pas _digne_ d'avoir de l'argent, alors j'ai dû m'en procurer par mes propres moyens. Et ça, ça craint franchement, raconta-t-il avec amertume.

Il ne chercha pas à entrer dans les détails parce que c'était trop dur à en parler. Il vit Louis acquiescer, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus et mit le contact.

\- Et maintenant, ça va mieux ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

Niall hocha la tête, et Louis finit par reprendre la route. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Niall sentit une bouffée de regret le traverser. Il n'aurait jamais dû raconter tout ça. Louis en savait plus sur lui qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il finirent par ralentir lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur l'allée principale de l'école et Niall aperçut la voiture de Javier garée un peu plus loin. Il passèrent devant l'Audi rouge et se garèrent sur le côté de la route.

\- Je te laisse une heure et demi. Je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps, l'informa Louis en regardant par la fenêtre.

Niall hocha la tête et ouvrit sa portière. Il frissonna en sentant le sol froid sous ses pieds et se hâta de fermer sa portière pour rejoindre la foule de gens qui traînait sur le campus. Il passa devant les groupes, tête baissée, et arriva se rendit dans l'appartement de Kana, dont la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Les invités s'entassaient à l'intérieur et étaient déjà tous complètement ivres, ou au moins un peu éméchés. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et fronça le nez. Il y avait tellement de fumée qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer le bout de ses orteils. Il toussa et se fraya un chemin à travers la marée de jeunes en train de fumer. Les gens autour de lui se frottaient les uns contre les autres de manière horriblement suggestive, et Niall se sentait lui-même être de plus en plus dans les vapes. Il aperçut une porte ouverte et entra dans la pièce.

Un nuage de fumée régnait également ici. Des gobelets rouges jonchaient le sol et traînaient sur les tables disposées ça et là, et des corps en sueurs se déhanchaient partout autour de lui au rythme de la musique. Il accéléra le pas, mais glissa sur une flaque de boisson et s'étala douloureusement sur le dos en grimaçant. Un homme massif se précipita alors sur lui et l'obligea sans douceur à se relever. Le blond tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de fer de l'autre, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à voir celui qui ne voulait pas le lâcher à cause du voile épais de fumée qui obstruait à sa vue. L'homme raffermit sa prise autour du corps du garçon et l'obligea à avancer. Niall entendit vaguement la voix de Javier retentir dans la salle bondée de monde avant qu'il ne soit traîné dans une pièce vide.

Quelqu'un ferma la porte et il fut jeté sur une chaise. Plusieurs bras le maintinrent immobile, mais il ne chercha même pas à s'échapper. Il était beaucoup trop terrifié pour bouger. Quelqu'un plaça un bandeau devant ses yeux et le noua à l'arrière de sa tête. Niall tenta de lever les bras et refoula difficilement une bouffée de panique en se rendant compte que ses bras et ses pieds étaient solidement attachés à la chaise. Il se débattit furieusement et gesticula dans tous les sens, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il tressaillit en sentant des mains se poser sur lui et essaya de crier, mais une main s'abattit sur bouche, le réduisant au silence.

\- Ta gueule, murmura un type à son oreille.

Niall ferma immédiatement la bouche et cessa tout mouvement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda un autre garçon.

Le blond sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il secoua la tête et sa chaise bascula soudain en arrière, lui donnant l'impression de tomber dans le vide. La chaise fut immobilisé dans les airs, avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, et on posa un linge sur sa bouche et son nez. La seconde d'après, de l'eau était versée sur le morceau de tissu. Et Niall laissa la panique le submerger.

Il secoua la tête de tous les côtés et se débattit sauvagement. L'eau envahit son nez et sa bouche, et son cœur se mit dangereusement à ralentir. Ses mouvements se mirent inévitablement à faiblir à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il avait l'horrible impression de se noyer. Il était en train de mourir. Mais avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, ils retirèrent le tissu de ses voies respiratoires et remirent sa chaise en place. Le cœur de Niall repartit en vitesse comme si on lui avait injecté une poussée d'adrénaline, et le blond recracha de l'eau et se mit à tousser violemment.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Réitéra le même type d'une voix menaçante.

Niall haletait et essayait vainement de calmer les battements démesurés de son cœur. Des gouttes d'eau roulaient sur son visage, dans ses cheveux et le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seul un gémissement rauque passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa respiration était toujours aussi lourde et laborieuse et tout son corps était agité de tremblements compulsifs. Lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se calmer un peu et ses poumons arrêter de brûler, il se racla la gorge et parla.

\- Je suis ici pour profiter de la soirée, souffla-t-il avec incertitude.

Quelqu'un projeta sa chaise au sol cette fois, et on lui empoigna soudain les pieds. On lui retira ses chaussettes, et ses bourreaux firent la dernière chose à laquelle Niall s'attendait. Ils le chatouillèrent. Ils firent courir la pulpe de leurs doigts sur la plante de ses pieds, et le blond se tortilla dans sa chaise en riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils continuèrent à le chatouiller ainsi, et le garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas et Niall commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il essaya de relever la tête, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa brutalement les cheveux et l'obligea à ne pas bouger.

\- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie, articula-t-il finalement.

Il était à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils daignèrent enfin arrêter leur torture. Il lutta à nouveau pour reprendre possession des battements frénétiques de son cœur. Sa chaise fut remise debout.

\- Tu pourrais pas juste nous avouer que t'es ici pour voler nos plans de match pour samedi ? Ça nous faciliterait les choses, soupira un garçon avec agacement.

Niall était encore sonné et pantelant, et il était affreusement déshydraté. Il secoua à nouveau la tête, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva à nouveau projeté en arrière, cette fois à cause d'un poing monstrueux dans l'estomac, et il tomba lourdement au sol. Sa tête heurta violemment le parquet tandis qu'une explosion de douleur lui vrillait la poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Crier assez fort pour, il l'espérait, être entendu par les fêtards qui s'amusaient non loin. Il laissa échapper un hurlement perçant plus aigu que prévu. Une douleur atroce fluait et refluait dans son estomac. C'était comme si ses organes s'étaient poussés de côté pour faire place à une souffrance inhumaine.

Le garçon sentit une vague de nausée monter, comme une houle. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vomir. Ce sentiment lui rappelait ses années passées au collège et au lycée. Comme s'il revivait tout. Ces moments où il ne respectait jamais ses besoins quotidiens, où il était régulièrement frappé, et où les gens étaient injustement méchants avec lui. Niall réprima un sanglot et les larmes dégringolèrent sans y être invitées. Il attendit que le sifflement qui allait et venait dans ses oreilles disparaisse et essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais sa gorge était beaucoup trop sèche et douloureuse. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et changer le cours des choses. Ou même disparaître. Louis, Edward, Harry, Marcel et Liam ne valaient pas toute cette souffrance. Et pourtant, il était là. Ligoté à une chaise et méchamment tabassé, tout ça pour une mission.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, alors comment tu savais qu'il y avait une soirée ?

Niall avait la gorge qui brûlait, et il essaya de répondre, mais il avait manifestement besoin d'eau. Il grogna, haleta et souffla, frustré d'être incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout moment. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, c'était comme si ses neurones avaient disjoncté sous le coup de la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas parler sans eau. Il était foutu.

\- Donne-lui un peu d'eau.

La respiration de Niall se coupa en pensant qu'ils allaient encore le noyer. C'était pire que les chatouilles, avoir cette impression d'être aux frontières de la mort. Mais au lieu d'un morceau de tissu, le goulot d'une bouteille fut pressé contre ses lèvres. Le blond n'hésita pas une seule seconde et avala avec avidité l'eau qu'on lui offrait. Ils finirent par lui retirer la bouteille et il s'éclaircit la gorge en grimaçant.

\- Un...(il se racla à nouveau la gorge)...un type m'a donné une invitation, dit-il en essayant de paraître convaincant.

\- On t'a donné une invitation ? Grouille-toi, fouille-le !

Niall se crispa et serra les dents en sentant des mains palper son corps et fouiller ses poches. Les mains disparurent et un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par la respiration bruyante du blond. Ses bourreaux se mirent alors à jurer, et Niall comprit qu'ils avaient trouver sa carte d'invitation.

\- Et merde on s'en est pris au mauvais gars.

Dès que cette phrase fut prononcée, des mains se posèrent à nouveau sur le corps crispé de Niall pour le détacher et lui retirer son bandeau. Le blond leva la tête et rencontra des yeux marrons clairs. Le garçon lui rendit sa carte d'invitation et lui adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant ensuite une bouteille d'eau. Je suis désolé, on est très protecteurs avec nos plans de match, et un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Niall hocha la tête en silence et commença à boire l'eau. Un autre garçon lui tendit un analgésique et il l'avala en marmonnant un faible « merci ». Il remit ses chaussettes et se releva lentement avant de se diriger en chancelant vers la porte.

\- Tu connais un autre garçon qui te ressemble ?

Niall secoua la tête et grimaça en sentant une douleur fuser dans son crâne.

\- OK. Sois prudent, d'accord ? Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger dans la chambre d'à côté ? Et si quelqu'un rentre, tiens-le éloigné des oreillers. On est certain que cet enfoiré sait où sont cachés les plans de match.

Niall sentit son cœur faire une pirouette. Il acquiesça et ouvrit la porte.

\- Même si vous vous êtes gourrés de personne, merci, murmura le blond avant de sortir et d'aller dans l'autre chambre.

Il marcha jusqu'au lit double et trouva effectivement des papiers sous l'oreiller. Il les plia et les coinça sous la ceinture de son pantalon dans son dos avant de cacher le tout avec son sweat trop grand. Il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant que Louis ne s'en aille. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant des escaliers de secours.

Il grimpa sur le rebord et sauta gauchement sur la plate-forme en métal avant de refermer la fenêtre. Il dévala les marches à toute vitesse, et dès que ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était garé Louis. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un de ses kidnappeurs parcourir le campus de long en large en cherchant désespérément son sosie. Il accéléra le pas et se rapprocha de l'allée principale de l'école lorsqu'un type se précipita sur lui et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage. Sa tête partit en arrière sous la force de l'impact et il s'écroula au sol. Il pouvait déjà sentir son œil commencer à enfler. Il porta sa main à son visage et palpa sa pommette du bout des doigts. La bague du gars lui avait laissé une vilaine entaille. Un autre garçon s'approcha et l'aida à se relever.

\- Désolé, désolé. Il ne savait pas que tu n'étais pas celui qu'on cherchait. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Niall secoua vigoureusement la tête et se dégagea avant de disparaître dans la foule. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où ils s'étaient garés en arrivant, il aperçut la voiture de Louis en train de s'éloigner. Il piqua un sprint et fit de grands gestes avec les bras pour attirer l'attention du châtain. Ce dernier le remarqua et se gara en bordure de route. Niall marcha jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

\- Je peux monter ?

Louis jeta un coup d’œil à son visage et leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

Niall ferma les yeux et afficha une expression terne.

\- Parce que je crois que je saigne et je veux pas salir ta voiture, soupira-t-il.

Le châtain lui fit signe de monter quand même et le plus jeune obtempéra sans broncher. Il s'assit lourdement sur le siège en cuir et mit sa ceinture, mais s'assura de ne pas toucher le dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Louis en regardant la route, résistant à l'envie de vérifier que Niall n'était pas blessé.

\- Ils m'ont enlevé... Il m'accusaient d'être là pour voler les plans de match, répondit le blond d'un ton détaché.

Louis acquiesça et relâcha l'embrayage pour ralentir et s'engager sur une autre route.

\- Tu serais pas si amoché s'il t'avaient juste kidnappé, répliqua-t-il, mettant Niall mal à l'aise.

\- Ils ont essayé de me faire avouer, murmura le plus jeune sans donner plus de détails.

\- OK. Tu ne veux pas me le dire, très bien, maugréa Louis en se garant à sa place de parking personnelle.

Niall ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le châtain le retint par le poignet.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi tout seul ou... (il poursuivit en fermant les yeux) est-ce que tu veux que t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

Le blond étudia chaque détail de son visage et esquissa finalement un sourire triste.

\- Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir emmené.

Les yeux bleu électrique de Louis le sondèrent, comme si leur propriétaire voulait s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas, et Niall finit par s'en aller en ignorant le regard brûlant de son vis-à-vis. Il referma la portière de la voiture et traversa le campus en silence. Louis marchait derrière lui, mais il rentra dans son propre bâtiment tandis que le blond retourna dans le sien. Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à son appartement et rentra à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui et les événements de la soirée lui revinrent soudain en pleine face. La conversation avec Louis dans la voiture, le kidnapping, le passage à tabac, les plans de match, le coup de poing et le trajet du retour. Il alla dans la cuisine et attrapa la trousse de premiers secours et un verre d'eau avant de se rendre d'un pas raide dans la salle de bain.

Il nettoya ses blessures, avala quelques analgésiques, et rangea un peu le bazar que lui et Javier avaient fait dans la salle de bain. Il jeta ses vêtements dans le panier à linge et s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit et fermer les yeux. Il mit du temps à s'endormir à cause la douleur cinglante qui persistait dans sa poitrine et dans son crâne. Lorsqu'il trouva finalement la sommeil, ses joues étaient brûlantes et baignées de larmes.

Le lendemain matin, Niall se leva frais et reposé. Sa tête, sa poitrine, son visage et son estomac le faisaient encore beaucoup souffrir, mais il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il allait y succomber. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni si Javier était revenu de la soirée. Il partit se doucher, et retourna ensuite dans la cuisine pour se verser un verre d'eau et avaler trois analgésiques. Il s'habilla rapidement et nettoya encore ses blessures avec de l'alcool. Un énorme hématome dans les tons bleus et violets se profilait sur son œil droit. L'entaille qui ornait sa pommette droite brûlait moins que la veille et avait arrêté de saigner. La blessure à l'arrière de sa tête le lançait moins, même si une bosse commençait à s'épanouir sous son cuir chevelu. Il enroula un bandage autour de sa taille pour alléger la douleur qui irradiait dans son estomac. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir emprunter des chaussures à Javier en attendant qu'il trouve l'argent pour se racheter une nouvelle paire ?

Alors qu'il passait devant le canapé, un ballon de baudruche qui n'était pas là la veille attira son attention. Il s'approcha avec curiosité et remarqua que le ballon jaune était accroché à une boîte à chaussures. Adidas. Il l'ouvrit, révélant une paire de baskets superstars noires et blanches. Un petit bout de papier reposait près des chaussures. Niall l'attrapa et le lut :

 

_Cher Niall,_

_Tu vaux bien plus que cet argent pour ce que j'en sais de toi. Essaie de les garder propres, pour tu puisses venir dans ma voiture sans avoir à les jeter par la fenêtre._

_\- Louis T._

 

Niall se hâta de les enfiler, le cœur léger. Bien sûr, elles épousaient parfaitement la forme de ses pieds comme si elles avaient été faites sur mesure pour lui. Un large sourire étirait ses fines lèvres lorsqu'il sortit de son appartement. Louis avait beau se comporter comme un connard la majorité du temps, il se trouvait que sous cette carapace se cachait un cœur en or.

Il se rendit au réfectoire en gardant la tête baissée, les plans de match coincés au fond de son sac. Il passa discrètement devant les groupes de jeunes qui avaient visiblement déjà eu vent de son passage à tabac de la veille étant donné la façon dont certains lui criaient de montrer son visage. Niall les ignora, le visage dissimulé sous sa casquette. Il passa devant la directrice qui discutait des papiers administratifs de l'école avec Marcel et Liam, mais il se figea lorsqu'elle s'adressa soudain à lui :

\- Jeune homme. Les couvres-chefs, exceptés ceux liés aux croyances religieuses, vont à l'encontre des règles que l'école stipule. Je vais donc vous demander de retirer votre casquette immédiatement.

Niall se tourna lentement vers elle et leva la main pour enlever sa casquette. Le réfectoire était plongé dans un silence pesant, et tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il retira la casquette de son crâne et la donna à la directrice. Il lui fallut mobiliser chaque parcelle de sa maîtrise de soi pour lever les yeux au lieu de s'enfuir en courant.

La première chose qu'il vit fut l'expression choquée de la directrice. Derrière elle, Liam et Marcel le fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés. Les étudiants autour commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, se demandant qui avait bien pu faire ça et pourquoi. La directrice hocha la tête, consciente de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose à ce propos.

\- Vous viendrez dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, dès que vous en aurez le temps.

Niall acquiesça et croisa les regards désolés de Liam et Marcel qui lui imploraient silencieusement pardon.

\- D'accord, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

La plupart des gens semblaient choqués par son apparence, y compris la table du milieu. Il regarda autour de lui en ignorant les expressions curieuses des étudiants et chercha une place libre pour s'asseoir. Mais le réfectoire était plein à craquer et toutes les chaises étaient prises, alors il se dirigea, résigné, vers les grandes portes dans l'intention de sortir lorsqu'une voix le héla :

\- Attends, Niall !

L'interpellé tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit Marcel appeler son nom.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, dit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

Niall laissa son regard dériver vers la table du milieu où trois filles commençaient à partir, laissant Edward, Harry et Louis seuls. Louis hocha la tête lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du plus jeune, et Edward semblait bizarrement moins menaçant qu'avant. Alors le blond acquiesça et marcha avec Marcel jusqu'à la table du milieu en ignorant encore une fois les gens qui le suivaient le regard. Il s'installa un peu loin de Louis, mais le châtain lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à s'installer juste à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour Niall. Tes blessures ont l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. Est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal ?

Niall lui lança un regard vide. Il entendit Liam et Marcel s'asseoir à leur tour. Le blond fit courir son regard autour de la table et ne rencontra que des visages curieux et compatissants. Sauf Edward qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné pour un sou. Niall était content de voir qu'au moins une personne n'avait pas changé. Edward le regarda droit dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire diabolique.

\- Est-ce que t'as au moins réussi à trouver les plans de matchs ou bien tu t'es fait tabassé pour rien ? Siffla-t-il.

Tout le monde autour de la table, sauf Louis, lança un regard incrédule à Edward.

\- T'as pas dit ça, Edward, sérieusement, grommela Marcel.

Louis sondait Niall avec un regard indescriptible. Un regard qui ne jugeait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne les as pas, je sais que tu t'es donné du mal pour réussir, fit le châtain d'une voix ferme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je les ai, répliqua Niall en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Edward, dont le sourire narquois disparut aussitôt.

Niall ouvrit son sac et jeta la pile de papiers sur la table. Louis s'en empara et commença à les lire consciencieusement. Il examina longuement chaque page avant de regarder ses amis et de sourire à Niall.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous petit boursier.

Suite à cette déclaration, les autres garçons se mirent à beugler et à faire de drôles de bruits, comme pour l'acclamer et le féliciter. Niall éclata de rire et les supplia d'arrêter. C'était bon de se sentir enfin intégré et accepté dans un groupe. Depuis toujours, il se contentait de sa propre solitude. Il n'avait pas de famille (du moins, il considérait ne pas en avoir), n'avait jamais eu d'amis, ni d'animal de compagnie. Et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit. Mais les choses commençaient à changer. Niall le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il sentait déjà sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté et d'affection.

\- Quand vas-tu emménager ? Demanda Liam.

Niall haussa les épaules et chercher les yeux de Louis, qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il a déjà emménagé.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et balaya son regard sur la table. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry, dont les yeux émeraudes brillaient à la lumière du lustre. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, et Niall sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Marcel, et Niall reporta son attention sur la conversation.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on rassemble tes affaires pendant que tu étais ici pour les emmener dans notre dortoir. Tu partageras ta chambre avec Marcel, expliqua Louis avec nonchalance.

\- Je n'ai qu'un énorme sac de sport rempli de bricoles. T'as sérieusement envoyé des gens pour un simple sac ? Désolé, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, fit Niall d'un ton sceptique, déclenchant les rires des autres.

Le serveur arriva alors, et le blond commanda un bol de céréales. Les g arçons assis autour de la table se mirent à discuter entre eux, et Niall en profita pour s'adresser à Louis, qui continuait de le regarder avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci pour les chaussures. Je les adore.

Louis jeta un coup d’œil à ses pieds et hocha la tête.

\- Tu t'es fait frappé pour un match, tu méritais un cadeau en guise de remerciement.

Niall acquiesça et le remercia encore avant que l'attention générale de la salle ne soit dirigée vers les grande portes. Les gens qui obstruaient l'entrée se mirent soudain à se pousser sur les côtés pour dégager le passage. Le blond regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Il reporta son regard sur les grandes portes et vit le plus beau garçon du monde entrer dans le réfectoire. Louis, Marcel, Liam, Harry et Edward se levèrent à l'unisson, et Niall les imita avec maladresse.

\- Zayn a toujours besoin d'être le centre de l'attention, cet enfoiré, ricana Edward.

Niall regarda les autres et les vit arborer de larges sourires à la remarque du triplet. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom auparavant. Zayn.

Zayn Malik, le fils du futur président.

Zayn se dirigea sans hésitation vers la table du milieu et s'installa de l'autre côté de Louis. Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Zaynie,

Zayn sourit à son tour, et entraîna Louis dans une longue étreinte. Niall les entendit vaguement se murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Zayn ouvrit les yeux, toujours dans les bras de Louis, et son regard tomba sur Niall. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et le blond déglutit nerveusement.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Louis fit voyager son regard entre eux et sourit.

\- C'est Niall. Il nous a rejoint aujourd'hui.

Zayn le détailla à nouveau de la tête aux pieds, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses chaussures. Niall se doutait pourquoi. Ses chaussures neuves contrastaient affreusement avec son visage tuméfié, son sweat froissé et son pantalon déchiré.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi il ressemble à un sans-abri alors qu'il porte des chaussures neuves ?

Louis lui lança un regard compréhensif, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était tout à fait normal. Edward eut un rictus et Liam, de l'autre côté de la table, regarda les trois garçons avec désapprobation

\- Il manque d'argent et il s'est fait frappé hier soir en accomplissant quelque chose de très courageux pour nous. Laissez-lui un peu de répit, s'il-vous-plaît, d'après la blessure qu'il a à la tête, on ne l'a pas épargné, dit Marcel en lançant un regard rempli d'avertissement aux autres garçons.

\- Il fait vraiment partie du groupe ?

Tous les garçons, y compris Edward, approuvèrent de la tête avec détermination, et Zayn poussa un petit soupir.

\- Très bien. Je veux que vous m'expliquiez exactement pourquoi vous avez décidé de prendre ce gamin sous votre aile. Et nom de Dieu, Niall, (Niall leva des yeux inquiets vers lui), tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, il faudra que tu me donnes ta taille.

Niall s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange et jeta un regard perdu à Zayn.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Si tu veux vraiment traîner avec nous, il faut que t'aies l'air d'avoir au moins un dollar sur toi. Si ce n'est plus.

Niall hocha la tête avec incertitude et regarda les autres. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air étonnés par la remarque de Zayn, ce qui, étrangement, amusait le blond. Zayn avait plutôt l'air d'être cool.

 


	5. New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings : Niall se fait persécuté dans un flash-back.

Mais bon sang de quoi parlaient-ils depuis le début du repas ? Niall n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlaient les garçons. Edward, Harry, Marcel, Louis et Zayn évoquaient régulièrement quelque chose qu'ils appelaient le Polital. D'après ce que Niall avait compris, le Polital était une sorte de rassemblement pour les gens riches. Ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'en était pas certain.

\- Est-ce que vous imaginez un peu ? Je veux dire... il faut _impérativement_ qu'on y soit ! Fit la voix rauque de Harry, rendue plus aiguë par l'excitation.

\- Ne t'emballes pas pas, Harry. On n'est pas prêt d'y aller, pour l'instant. Il faut déjà que nous attendions que nos parents meurent, dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Niall fronça les sourcils d'un air plus que perdu. Marcel remarqua sa confusion et sourit.

\- Le Polital est un événement qui rassemble les personnes riches et les personnes célèbres, mais ça ne concerne qu'une génération à la fois. Les gens peuvent y acheter des actions, investir dans de nouveaux produits et même acheter des choses qui ne sont pas encore sur le marché. C'est magique, expliqua le nerd en souriant.

Niall haussa un sourcil et acquiesça. Il tourna la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Louis. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Louis le fixait d'une façon drôlement désabusée. Comme s'il était désolé que Niall ne sache pas ce qu'était le Polital. Ou peut-être se sentait-il désolé pour le blondinet lui-même.

Niall secoua la tête et se concentra sur son sandwich. Sandwich qui lui posait problème, actuellement, puisque pratiquement tous les étudiants assis avec lui avaient déjà noté qu'il ne terminait jamais ses repas en entier et lui avaient déjà fait remarquer qu'il était beaucoup trop maigre.

Niall fit balayer son regard sur la table avant de saisir son sandwich et de commencer à manger. Après seulement quelques bouchées, il se sentit déjà plein. Il n'avait jamais autant mangé. Lorsqu'il vivait encore chez sa mère, il mangeait à peine en rentrant de l'école, et sautait parfois même des repas. Chaque bouchée devenait plus difficile que la précédente, il sentait son estomac commencer à protester, mais il continua de manger. Lorsqu'il avala le dernier morceau en grimaçant, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que tout le monde le fixait avec incrédulité.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Edward.

Niall haussa les épaules et avala sa salive, essayant de garder le sandwich dans son ventre.

\- T'étais pas obligé de faire ça, Niall, on ne te faisait pas ce genre de remarque pour que tu t'obliges à manger, dit Harry d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Niall haussa à nouveau les épaules et agrippa son estomac surmené en grimaçant. La nourriture commençait à remonter dans son œsophage. Le blond se pencha en avant en gémissant et posa son front contre le bois froid de la table. Il se mit à hoqueter et déglutit avec difficulté, essayant de ravaler ce qui remontait douloureusement dans sa gorge. Aussitôt, deux mains se posèrent dans son dos et sur son bras, et quelqu'un l'aida doucement à se lever. Niall garda ses yeux rivés au sol et se laissa docilement emmener sans protester. Il était trop embarrassé pour lever et affronter le regard de la personne qui lui venait en aide.

Ils traversèrent la cafétéria vers un endroit que Niall ne connaissait pas. Tous les regards curieux des autres étudiants étaient tournés vers eux. Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir et franchirent une porte blanche avant de se retrouver dans des toilettes. Un frisson de panique secoua Niall qui s'arrêta de marcher et tenta de reculer pour pour rebrousser chemin.

Mais la personne derrière lui continua de le pousser vers la cuvette des toilettes, sans se rendre compte de la peur grandissante du blond. Niall savait ce qui allait ce passer. Cela lui était arrivé trop de fois par le passé. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait jamais y échapper. Il aurait dû se douter qu'être accepté dans un cercle d'amis incluait aussi de se faire persécuté.

Des images remontèrent à sa mémoire. Le souvenir de son premier jour de lycée, lorsque ses nouveaux « amis » l'avaient invité à jouer aux jeux vidéos chez l'un d'eux. Il y était allé, évidemment. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à jouer, tout le monde s'était assis et aucune place n'avait apparemment été prévu pour Niall qui était resté debout, ignoré de tous, jusqu'à ce que...

 

 

_\- Tu peux t'asseoir là, lui dit Jamie en pointant un pouf rose à sa droite._

_Niall voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se retint et s'assit sans poser de question. Il pouvait à peine voir l'écran de la télévision de là où il était. Le pouf était bas, et coincé entre le canapé et le mur. Mais il pouvait voir les autres garçons assis, qui s'amusaient ensemble et jouaient sans lui. Il pouvait voir leur sourire et aurait à ce moment-là bien voulu être l'un d'eux. Il aurait voulu avoir le même large sourire accroché au visage, il aurait voulu ressentir la même joie, le même bonheur._

_Il resta assis en silence pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que l'un des garçons ne lui ordonne d'aller dans la cuisine pour leur apporter des boissons. Alors sans se plaindre, Niall était remonté dans la cuisine. Il fallait probablement passer par là pour devenir amis avec eux. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un très beau garçon. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui ressortaient sous sa casquette rouge, et il portait un débardeur blanc et un short rouge._

_\- Salut, je m'appelle Josh, et toi ?_

_\- Niall, bafouilla Niall._

_Josh hocha la tête et prit une petite gorgée de son verre._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le petit blond ouvrir le réfrigérateur._

_Il attrapa plusieurs cannettes de soda et une bouteille d'eau pour lui-même. Il referma ensuite le frigo et jeta un regard timide vers Josh._

_\- Je prends juste des boissons pour mes amis, expliqua Niall en souriant brièvement._

_Josh haussa les sourcils, le visage interrogateur, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Mal à l'aise, Niall lui adressa un dernier petit signe de tête avant de quitter la cuisine. Il entendit Josh murmurer un « c'est quoi ce bordel » perplexe alors qu'il traversait le couloir. Il redescendit dans la cave avec les cannettes et en tendit une à chacun des garçons avant de se rasseoir à sa place et de boire une gorgée de son eau._

_Ils ne l'avaient même pas remercier pour leur avoir apporter leurs boissons. Niall avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Si c'était si dur de se faire des amis, dans ce cas pourquoi tout le monde en avait autant ? Comment pouvait-on supporter le fait d'être le petit nouveau et de devoir s'asseoir loin des autres avant d'arriver enfin à se faire accepté ?_

_\- Neil._

_Niall leva les yeux vers celui l'avait appelé._

_\- Tu peux venir avec moi une minute ? Brandon, toi aussi ? Demanda Jamie._

_Niall hocha la tête et suivit les deux garçons à l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blanche qu'ils ouvrirent avant d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Jamie. Jamie et Brandon s'installèrent sur le lit et se mirent à fixer le blond avec intensité._

_Niall regarda autour de lui et nota la pile dégoûtante de vêtements sales qui jonchaient le sol et cachait complètement le parquet. Des affaires d'école et des assiettes sales étaient également éparpillées par terre. Il reporta son attention sur les deux autres garçons et s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté d'eux mais ces derniers secouèrent la tête et lui indiquèrent de rester où il était._

_\- Neil. Si tu veux vraiment être accepté dans notre groupe, tu vas devoir faire quelques petites choses pour nous. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu ranges ma chambre. Compris ?_

_Non, Niall ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi ranger une chambre pouvait aider à créer une amitié. Mais la seule fois où il s'était fait des amis était en primaire. Peut-être que lycée était différent ? Peut-être qu'il fallait faire ses preuves pour se trouver des amis ici ? Alors Niall fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans poser de question. Il se mit à genoux et rassembla les vêtements sales pendant que Brandon et Jamie regardaient tranquillement la télévision sur le lit. Il jeta la pile d'habits dans la panier à linge sale et récupéra les plats pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle avant de ramasser les livres de cours pour les poser sur le bureau. Mais lorsqu'il eut terminé, Jamie lui demanda de nettoyer la salle de bain. Et cette fois, Niall secoua la tête. Il en avait assez de faire la bonne, il était hors de question qu'il en fasse plus pour eux._

_Suite à son refus, Jamie et Brandon sautèrent sur leurs pieds et l'empoignèrent brutalement avant de le traîner dans la salle de bain. Ils lui ordonnèrent à nouveau de ranger la pièce. Niall secoua la tête et essaya de s'extraire de leur emprise, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop forts pour lui. Les deux garçons le tirèrent vers la cuvette des toilettes. Il soulevèrent le couvercle et obligèrent ensuite Niall à s'agenouiller. Ils lui donnèrent un dernier avertissement, mais le blond continua de résister de toutes ses forces. Alors ils lui plongèrent la tête dans les toilettes. Ils la lui maintinrent jusqu'à ce que ses forces le quittent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre. Et puis, l'un deux le saisit par les cheveux et lui releva violemment la tête. Le visage trempé, Niall inspira une grande bouffée d'air et tenta de calmer ses poumons brûlants en les remplissant consciencieusement d'air frais. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée d'appeler à l'air. Son esprit affolé restait focalisé sur le fait qu'il avait failli se noyer. Jamie et Brandon ne le laissèrent respirer que quelques secondes avant de replonger sa tête dans l'eau. Ils le maintinrent immobile jusqu'à ce que des points noirs commencent à papillonner derrière ses paupières, jusqu'à ce que sa tête commence à tourner. Si Josh n'était pas rentré dans la salle de bain à ce moment-là, il aurait probablement perdu connaissance._

_\- Qu'est—ce que vous faites ?! Entendit-il Josh hurler._

_Brandon et Jamie relâchèrent leur proie et Niall s'effondra au sol. Josh l'aida à se relever et l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée en ignorant les deux autres garçons qui les suivaient. Jamie et Brandon inventèrent toutes sortes d'excuses pour se justifier, mais Josh était furieux et les fit taire sans leur donner un chance de s'expliquer. Niall se souvint s'être senti immensément soulagé lorsque Josh l'avait conduit devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Jamie. Il se souvint que Josh avait ouvert la porte et l'avait gentiment poussé à l'extérieur en lui adressant un sourire désolé. Il se souvint du délicieux sentiment de liberté qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait senti les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau et ses cheveux trempés. Il se souvenait de cette eau horriblement froide, de ces mains qui avaient agrippé si brutalement son corps comme des étaux vicieux, de la cuvette des toilettes en porcelaine qui se pressait douloureusement contre ses côtes, de cette épouvantable sensation de se noyer. De cette sensation de mourir._

 

 

\- S'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, gémit Niall en glissant au sol.

Louis s'accroupit auprès de lui, prit doucement son visage en coupe et ancra son regard perçant dans celui paniqué du plus jeune.

\- Niall, je ne vais rien te faire du tout, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît, le rassura-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Je suis désolé, Louis, je ferai n'importe quoi, mais s'il-te-plaît ne me fais pas ça. Pas encore, je peux pas, Louis, s'il-te-plaît, pleura Niall en s'accrochant désespérément au tee-shirt de Louis.

Le châtain soupira et se déplaça un peu pour s'asseoir aussi au par terre avant de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda Louis une fois que Niall fût calmé.

Le blond secoua la tête, et Louis ne rajouta rien de plus, respectant le fait qu'il qu'il ne veuille pas en parler.

\- Je ne t'obligerai pas à dire quoi que ce soit, Niall, mais s'il-te-plaît, sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, lui souffla Louis.

Niall acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque Harry, Liam, Zayn, Edward et Marcel firent irruption dans les toilettes. Louis lâcha immédiatement Niall et se releva en vitesse.

\- Pourquoi il pleure ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers le châtain, lequel haussa les épaules.

\- Non mais quel bébé, soupira Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Louis se tourna vers ce dernier vers lui et attendit que leurs yeux se rencontrent pour lui lancer le regard le plus meurtrier du monde.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu l'as emmené aux toilettes pour qu'il puisse expulser ce qu'il avait trop mangé, et visiblement, il ne l'a pas fait, se défendit Edward.

\- Louis, appela alors Niall d'une voix faible, j'ai envie de vomir...

Louis et Harry se baissèrent simultanément vers lui et le soulevèrent de la même façon que Brandon et Jamie l'avaient fait deux ans plus tôt, et Niall se débattit à nouveau.

\- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi !

Les deux garçons le lâchèrent aussitôt et échangèrent un regard perplexe. Edward poussa un nouveau soupir agacé et s'approcha à son tour. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Niall en ignorant ses protestations et le souleva pour l'emmener devant la cuvette des toilettes. Niall tomba à genoux et déglutit avec difficulté avec de lever une main tremblante vers sa bouche et de plonger deux doigts dans sa gorge. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, mais continua de chatouiller sa luette en remuant ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux et continua la manœuvre, puis retira ses doigts et se pencha vers la cuvette pour vomir, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est ça, laisse sortir, bébé, murmura Edward dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Il remit ses doigts dans sa bouche et eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur, mais une main se referma sur son poignet et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

\- On va s'arrêter là. On ne veut pas que tu expulses tout, on voulait juste que tu le fasses un peu pour te sentir mieux, expliqua Edward en l'aidant à se relever.

Niall acquiesça et tira la chasse d'eau, les jambes flageolantes, avant de se diriger vers le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche et se laver les mains. Tous les autres garçons attendaient que le blond ait fini, serrés les uns contre les autres dans la pièce exiguë. Ils sortirent finalement des toilettes et traversèrent la cafétéria en sens inverse, ignorant tous les regards braqués sur eux, pour se diriger vers leur résidence. Niall les suivit en vacillant un peu sur ses jambes.

Il était terrifié. Le flash-back qu'il avait eu dans les toilettes l'avait terrifié, parce qu'encore maintenant, il avait dû faire quelque chose pour devenir amis avec ces garçons, et cela mènerait inévitablement à une autre mission à accomplir, et encore une autre, et encore une autre. Et s'il venait à refuser, il serait à nouveau tyrannisé. Niall avait envie de retourner chez lui en courant et d'y rester, là où sa mère pourrait le maltraiter à volonté en lui répétant qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien à seule fin de le rendre aussi malheureux qu'elle. Il écouterait ses cris et ses pleurs en essayant de dormir, et attendrait le milieu de la nuit pour finalement descendre et manger une morceau. Au moins, il serait heureux. Seul et sans amis.

\- Niall ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux et se rendit compte que tous les garçons étaient tous entassés dans l'ascenseur et qu'ils attendaient manifestement qu'il les rejoigne. Il monta à son tour dans la cabine et ils attendirent, mais les portes ne se refermèrent pas.

\- Tape ton code, Niall, s'agaça Zayn, comme si cela faisait dix fois qu'il le lui disait.

Ce qui était probablement le cas. Niall s'approcha de la combinaison et tapa le code 1309. L'écran noir s'illumina alors, et les mots « **B** **ienvenue Niall Horan** » apparurent. Les autres l'acclamèrent avec joie, et le blond sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le dernier étage, ils sortirent tous de la cabine et la plupart d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers leurs propres chambres. Niall, quant à lui, suivit Louis et Marcel. Le couloir qu'il traversèrent était haut et le plafond était décoré comme dans une église. Ce n'était pas du tout moderne, et si Niall en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait tout repeint de A à Z.

\- Ce couloir craint un peu, hein ? Fit Marcel remarquant l'expression dubitative du blond. Mais on va le faire refaire la semaine prochaine.

Niall rougit et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles. Louis glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre de lui. Plus que Niall ne l'aurait voulu, parce qu'à chaque fois que Louis se rapprochait de lui, il devenait ridiculement fébrile.

\- C'est ta chambre, indiqua Louis en ouvrant une grande porte blanche.

Marcel marmonna que c'était également la sienne, mais avant que Niall ne puisse lui répondre, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

C'était la chambre la plus grande qu'il ait jamais vue de toute sa vie. C'était une pièce lumineuse et aérée, avec des murs peints en bleu ciel et en blanc et un parquet d'érable chatoyant. Deux grandes fenêtres pourvues d'un appui assez large pour s'y asseoir donnaient vue sur la cour intérieure. Niall était sûr qu'il aurait l'impression de parcourir un marathon rien qu'en traversant cette chambre. Louis le poussa gentiment à l'intérieur, et il se sentit soudain très petit. Il nota les deux lits identiques, placées sous chaque fenêtre. Un bureau se dressait à sa droite, sur lequel trônaient des affaires d'école, et il y avait une exacte réplique à sa gauche. Marcel et lui avaient donc chacun un bureau ancien muni d'une lourde chaise, d'une étagère fixée au mur et d'une petite corbeille à papier posée au sol. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Il vit qu'il y avait une porte de chaque côté de le chambre et il se demanda où elles pouvaient bien mener. Louis l'entraîna vers son lit et Niall s'aperçut que son sac de sport pathétique était posé au sol, au pied de celui-ci. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

\- Attends t'étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu n'avais qu'un seul sac de sport ? S'enquit Marcel en regardant le petit blond ouvrir son sac.

Niall acquiesça et extirpa du sac ses deux pantalons et ses cinq tee-shirts qu'il posa sur son lit. Il retourna son sac et le secoua, et quelques sous-vêtements et paires de chaussettes tombèrent sur la couette. Il aurait juré avoir plus de vêtements.

\- Mon Dieu, tes habits ne sont même pas à ta taille, jura Louis en s'emparant d'un des pantalons du blond.

Niall tenta de le reprendre des mains du châtain, mais ce dernier esquiva son geste avec habilité.

\- Louis, s'il-te-plaît.

Louis avisa le visage fermé du plus jeune et acquiesça avant de rendre finalement le vêtement. Il y avait quelque chose, dans l'expression de Niall, qui le touchait étrangement. Niall faisait parti de ces gens qui portaient sur leurs épaules un voile de tristesse et de vulnérabilité, comme une cape indélébile. C'était comme frapper un adorable chaton. Et même Louis William Tomlinson, de nature si stoïque et hautaine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir réparer ce qui avait été brisé en Niall. Il ne s'était jamais plié en quatre (et ne le ferait jamais) pour quelqu'un, mais il le ferait en un clin d’œil pour Niall. Et il détestait ce sentiment.

\- Tu peux mettre tes vêtements dans le placard, derrière cette porte, précisa Marcel en pointant du doigt une des mystérieuses portes.

Niall le remercia d'un sourire et prit ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers le placard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ces petits cons n'ont pas nettoyé, c'est ça ? Grogna Louis en entrant dans le placard.

Il vit exactement ce que Niall voyait : une pièce aussi grande que l'ancienne chambre du blond où s'empilaient étagères, cintres et porte-manteaux. Il y avait également beaucoup de tiroirs et plus de miroirs qu'il y en aurait eu dans le palais de glaces d'une fête foraine. Le placard était complètement vide, bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce truc doit être aussi grand ? S'insurgea Niall d'un ton ahuri en pliant le peu de vêtements qu'il avait dans l'un des tiroirs.

Cela n'apporta aucune différence ce sentiment de vide qui flottait dans la pièce. Ce constat ébranla Niall. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu cette chance de grandir dans une chambre aussi grande et pourvue d'une garde-robe qu'il aurait pu remplir à sa guise ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu de parents aimants qui l'auraient choyé, gâté et aimé ? Cette pensée lui donnait envie de gifler la toxicomane qu'était sa mère.

\- C'est un dressing, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Fit Louis en regardant Niall comme si avoir un placard aussi gigantesque était tout à fait normal.

\- Il est aussi grand que mon ancienne chambre. Et puis comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir autant de vêtements ? Bafouilla Niall en regardant autour de lui.

Certes, c'était un endroit magnifique, mais il se sentait presque désolé pour les vêtements qui auraient la malchance de se retrouver tout au fond du dressing, sur la plus haute étagère, là où ils ne seraient jamais choisis, où ils ne seraient même pas vus. Il se tourna vers Louis qui le fixait de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée. Ce même regard qui donnait envie à Niall de se reclure au fond d'un trou de souris pour y mourir.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, maugréa le blond. Ça ne changera rien, tu sais. Je préférerais que tu me traites d'égal à égal et non comme un type minable.

Louis hocha la tête et retourna dans la chambre. Niall le suivit et jeta un coup d’œil à Marcel qui était assis à son bureau devant une pile de feuilles de cours. Il tapait avec frénésie sur une calculatrice et écrivait quelques notes sur l'une des feuilles.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquille. Rendez-vous dans la salle à manger à une heure pour le déjeuner, lança Louis avec un petit sourire mutin avant de sortir de la pièce.

Niall regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il avait une heure et demi devant lui avant le prochain repas. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sentit soudain la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. La matelas moelleux épousait parfaitement la forme de son cœurs et lui hurlait silencieusement de s'y assoupir. Il entendit Marcel lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'en compris pas le sens, et il baragouina une réponse inintelligible.

Les événements de la veille et de ce matin l'avaient exténué, et il n'avait qu'une envie : se relaxer enfin et dormir pendant plusieurs jours. Il était incapable de bouger, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait se couvrir, mais il était trop épuisé pour le faire.

En moins de deux, son cerveau arrêta de s'embrouiller de pensées inutiles et se mit en veille, et il glissa doucement dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par une main secouant doucement son pied gauche. Il papillonna des paupières et Marcel apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Le déjeuner commence dans dix minutes, et... chez nous, on ne prend pas ça à la légère. Change-toi avant de descendre, l'informa Marcel d'une voix douce, mais impatiente.

\- D'accord. J'arrive, murmura Niall avant de refermer les yeux.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, et il ne tarda pas à sentir à nouveau Marcel lui secouer le pied. Cette fois, le blond se leva en se frottant les yeux. Il se rendit dans son dressing et referma la porte derrière lui pour se changer. Il attrapa un pantalon et un tee-shirt au hasard et les enfila rapidement avant de mettre ses vêtements sales roulés en boule dans le tiroir. Il ressortit du dressing et s'aperçut que son lit avait été fait, et qu'il n'y avait aucun pli visible sur les draps.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, dit Niall, mais Marcel lui fit signe de se taire.

Pendant un instant, Niall eut l'impression que Marcel ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et ne voulait pas converser avec lui, mais il chassa bien vite ce sentiment en se rendant compte que son colocataire était au téléphone. Le blond s'assit sur son lit et enfila les chaussures que Louis lui avait offert. Il cherchait encore un moyen de pouvoir remercier le châtain en bonne et due forme parce que, pour lui, on ne dépensait pas soixante-dix livres pour un ami. Il voulait rendre la pareille à Louis, et peu importait la façon à laquelle il allait s'y prendre.

Marcel raccrocha finalement et griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de papier avant de se tourner vers son tout nouveau colocataire.

\- On y va ?

Niall acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il traversèrent ce qui ressemblait à un salon dans lequel trônaient plusieurs canapés confortables et un immense écran plat (qui faisait à peu près cinq fois la taille de Niall). Ils franchirent ensuite une porte et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, qui était bien évidemment équipée par les derniers robots disponibles sur le marché. Tout était propre et resplendissant, et aucune vaisselle sale ne traînait sur le plan de travail ou sur l'évier. Ils passèrent une nouvelle porte et débouchèrent enfin dans la salle à manger.

La salle à manger se composait d'une très longue table en chêne, de belles plantes posées ça et là et de deux cloisons vitrées qui laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil et leur permettait de contempler le paysage au-delà du campus. Cette pièce semblait tout droit sortie d'une film, et Niall ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Tout était propre et luxueux. Tout le contraire de lui et de ses habits bon marché. Marcel l'emmena vers l'une des chaises installées autour de la table et le fit asseoir. Le nerd s'assit de l'autre côté, à côté de Liam qui regardait Niall, un large sourire accroché au visage.

\- Ça te plaît ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux de chiot, et Niall sourit et hocha la tête.

Liam sembla approuver la réponse et se tourna ensuite vers Marcel qui lui posait quelques questions à propos de leur chaîne de restaurants. Niall se mit alors à regarder autour de lui et se rendit compte que la table croulait sous d'innombrables denrées, comme des paniers remplis de morceaux de pains, des plats contenant légumes, viandes, œufs et salade et des magnifiques carafes d'eau en cristal.

\- Enfin, je meurs de faim, s'exclama Harry en entrant dans la salle à manger, Edward et Zayn sur ses talons.

Edward prit place juste à côté de Niall tandis que Zayn s'asseyait à côté de Liam et Harry à côté de Marcel. Louis pointa le bout de son nez en dernier, suivi de trois filles que Niall ne connaissait que de vue. Le châtain s'installa de l'autre côté du blond (bien, maintenant il était coincé entre les deux plus diaboliques du groupe, super) et les filles prirent les places restantes.

\- Dani, Vera, Elle, je vous présente Niall. Niall, voici Dani.

Il désigna une magnifique jeune fille dotée d'une cascade de boucles caramel retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules.

\- Vera.

Vera était l'une des deux filles qui s'était assise en bout de table. D'adorables lunettes rondes reposaient sur son petit nez et ses cheveux fins et soyeux oscillaient entre le rouge et le brun, et étaient plus longs que ceux de Dani. Elle était aussi l'une des deux chefs de classe. Niall lui adressa un petit « salut » avant de se tourner vers ladite « Elle ».

Elle était aussi jolie que les deux autres. Elle avait des cheveux courts, bruns à la racine et teints en blonds au niveau des pointes. Elle avait un joli petit minois et semblait très menue. Son maquillage était léger, et elle gratifia Niall d'un sourire naturel et sincère. Sourire que Niall rendit avec plaisir. Une fois les présentations faites, le repas put enfin commencer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! :)
> 
> Pour info : Dani fait référence à Danielle, Vera à Veronica dans le clip Best Song Ever, et Elle à Eleanor. Ce sont juste des références par contre, parce que les physiques ne correspondent pas vraiment aux vraies personnes :p
> 
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me faire part de votre avis ;)
> 
> Gros bisous et à bientôt!


	6. Chair Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning :quelques violences dépeintes dans ce chapitre, et une mention d'addiction aux médicaments

\- On devrait aller faire un peu d'équitation, lança Harry lorsque quelques membres eurent fini de débarrasser la table.

  
Les étudiants approuvèrent l'idée pour la plupart dans la seconde. Niall sentit les yeux de Edward se poser sur lui et il supplia silencieusement le bouclé de ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras devant tout le monde. Le repas s'était bien déroulé. Il n'avait pas eu à répondre à des questions ou à donner son opinion. Il était juste resté assis et avait profité d'un bon moment avec ses amis. Oui, ses amis.

  
\- Tu viens aussi, Nialler ? Lui demanda Edward dans l'oreille.

  
Ça ressemblait plus à un murmure pour Niall, mais il savait que les autres avaient aussi entendu. Niall sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, parce que le surnom sonnait de façon très sensuelle dans la bouche de Edward.

  
\- Je, commença le blond avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, je ne peux pas.

  
Harry eut l'air déçu par sa réponse, mais il ne posa pas plus de question. Contrairement à Edward.

  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas monter à cheval ?

  
La vérité, c'est que Niall n'avait jamais vu de cheval de toute sa vie. Il avait déjà vu des vaches, des chiens, des chats, des écureuils, mais jamais de chevaux. Il savait à quoi ils ressemblaient bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des images d'eux dans les livres, mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en avoir un en face de lui. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne jamais être sorti de chez lui. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de n'avoir jamais été au zoo. C'était la faute de sa mère. Mais Niall n'était clairement pas prêt à leur dire quoi que soit celle-ci. Il avait trop peur de suscité le dégoût et la haine des autres. Alors il opta pour une réponse moins dangereuse.

  
\- Euh, il faut que j'aille voir la directrice, et ensuite je vais aller travailler. Mais merci de m'avoir proposer, dit-il en se levant.

  
Il était presque certain qu'ils allaient protester en lui disant qu'il pouvait tout simplement ne pas y aller. Mais au lieu de ça...

  
\- D'accord. On t'apportera un truc à manger pour le dîner, fit Louis.

  
Tous les étudiants, Niall y compris, levèrent les yeux le châtain avec curiosité. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Niall sourit et acquiesça avant de quitter le salon.   
Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et y rentra. Premièrement : se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. 

 

…

  
  
\- Étant donné votre comportement exemplaire visiblement inaltérable, je pense que vous ne représentez aucune menace pour vos camarades et pour vos supérieurs. Par conséquent, vous ne vous en sortirez qu'avec un avertissement. Soyez plus vigilent à l'avenir, déclara la directrice en conclusion.

  
\- Merci beaucoup, Madame, murmura Niall en regardant sa principale avec reconnaissance.

  
Elle sourit et se leva. Le garçon l'imita et lui serra la main avant de sortir de son bureau. Il traversa le couloir et sentit tous les regards curieux des étudiants posés sur lui. Il essaya de les ignorer, mais la tâche s'avéra plus compliquée que prévue puisqu'il était obligée de garder les yeux levés, à la recherche d'une horloge. Il entendit des gens murmurer et se mettre à rire dans sons dos. Son estomac se noua. Il continua de marcher en ravalant difficilement le besoin de se cacher dans un coin et d'y rester pour le reste de sa vie. Sa vie était pourrie.   
Il finit par trouver une horloge, accrochée au-dessus de la porte, et vit qu'il lui restait vingt minutes avant d'aller au Nuxa.   
Il décida de se rendre au café plus tôt que prévu. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu du campus. En un rien de temps, il enfila son uniforme de travail et sa casquette et se plaça derrière le comptoir. Le café était encore vide à cette heure, alors il s'empara de son sac et en sortit ses cahiers de cours. Il commença quelques exercices de maths. Ce n'était pas sa matière favorite, alors il préférait en finir au plus vite avant de passer au plus intéressant.

  
\- Un macchiato frappé extra-fort au lait écrémé et à la noisette, avec sirop sans sucre, peu de glaçons et sans crème fouettée.

  
Niall leva les yeux de ses cahiers et sourit en voyant Edward installé au comptoir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le percolateur et prépara le café avec une parfaite aisance. Deux minutes plus tard, la tasse remplie de la boisson chaude fut posée devant Edward.

  
\- Ça fera six livres monsieur.

  
Edward acquiesça d'un air approbateur et Niall sentit un élan de joie le traverser de part en part. Le triplé régla son dû et partit s'asseoir à une table disposée près de la paroi vitrée de droite. Niall retourna à ses cahiers et se frotta le menton d'un air songeur en essayant de résoudre le problème qui lui était posé. Un instant plus tard, il perçut une ombre le surplomber, et il ferma son cahier avant de se tourner vers le client suivant.

  
\- Un smoothie banane-fraise, s'il-te-plaît, Niall, demanda Zayn en sortant machinalement son porte-feuille.

  
Niall prit l'un des smoothie déjà préparés exposés dans la vitrine et le tendit au métis.

  
\- Trois cinquante s'il-vous-plaît.

  
Zayn lui tendit un billet de cinq livres et partit rejoindre Edward. Niall retourna à ses devoirs et ouvrit son livre d'architecture pour commencer à le lire. Il dévora littéralement le chapitre sur les différents bâtiments romains et grecs. Il en savait déjà beaucoup à ce propos, mais il ne lassait jamais d'en apprendre plus. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien il lisait, lorsqu'il entendit un groupe de personnes passer la porte du café.   
Le blond se leva et vit toute une équipe de hockey s'avancer vers le comptoir. Tous le regardaient avec insistance, et Niall sentit un frisson de nervosité lui parcourir l'échine. Leurs carrures massives et imposantes et leurs crosses de hockeys l'intimidaient. Ils lui rappelaient l'équipe de hockey de son ancien lycée. Le capitaine le fixait toujours avec un regard carnassier. C'était vraiment effrayant et agaçant.

  
\- Je peux vous aidez ? Demanda Niall d'une petite voix.

  
Un des types se moqua ouvertement du blondinet, et le reste de l'équipe se joignit à son ricanement. Niall sentit le rouge lui picoter les joues.

  
\- On est là pour commander des smoothies, évidemment, fit un autre joueur d'un ton suffisant.

  
Niall chercha Zayn et Edward du regard, espérant trouver l'assurance que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre dans leurs yeux, mais il ne parvint pas à les trouver. L'équipe de hockey lui bloquait complètement son champ de vision.

  
\- Cinq smoothies banane-kiwi.Trois poire-banane, quatre mangue-kiwi deux fraise-orange, et deux frais-ananas.

  
Niall s'empressa de sortir les smoothies de la vitrine, mais il se retrouva bien vite perdu. Il était en train de terminer de préparer les mangue-kiwi tout tout en essayant désespérément de se souvenir des autres commandes. Il lui restait cinq smoothies à faire et il ne se rappelait plus lesquels. Il leva les yeux et vit les membres de l'équipe discuter entre eux avec entrain. Il pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'un miracle arrive, et heureusement pour lui, ses prières furent entendus.

  
\- Deux fraise-orange et deux frais-ananas, lui chuchota un joueur.

  
Niall hocha la tête et attrapa les boissons restantes avant de signaler qu'il avait terminé. Ils attrapèrent chacun leurs boissons, et le même type qui l'avait aidé à se souvenir des commandes s'arrêta pour payer Niall.

  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un billet.

  
Le blond le regarda avec confusion avant que le joueur ne pointe son œil du doigt. Niall avait oublié qu'il avait encore le visage plein de contusions et de bleus.

  
\- Je suis tombé des escaliers, inventa-t-il en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur.

  
La porte d'entrée du Nuxa s'ouvrit alors et le blond aperçut le reste de ses amis rentrer à l'intérieur. Il rendit rapidement la monnaie au garçon avec qui il parlait avant de se tourner vers les nouveau venus.

  
\- Qu'est-ce que ces idiots foutent ici ? Murmura Louis dans un grognement.

  
Niall haussa les épaules.

  
\- Ils sont rentrés et ont commandé des boissons.

  
Étrangement, Louis semblait furieux, au bord de l'implosion.

  
\- Tu leur a parlé ? Demanda le châtain d'un ton dur.

  
Niall secoua la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Louis se détourna sans un mot et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers l'équipe de hockey, Edward sur ses talons. Le blond se pencha sur le côté pour regarder ce qui allait se passer, mais Marcel le rappela à l'ordre en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

  
\- S'il-te-plaît Niall fais ton boulot, j'essaie de commander des boissons, soupira le nerd en levant les yeux au ciel.

  
Niall s'excusa et se dépêcha de poser les boissons et les smoothies que Marcel avait demandés sur le comptoir. Tout comme la dernière fois, Marcel le paya beaucoup plus que nécessaire et le pria de garder la monnaie. Le blond entreprit de ranger l'argent dans la caisse en évitant les éclats de voix qui commençaient à s'élever du côté de Louis, Edward et de l'équipe de hockey.

  
\- Oh avant que j'oublie, Niall, on t'a apporté de quoi manger si tu as faim, fit Harry en tendant à Niall un sac en plastique blanc.

  
Le blond le prit et l'ouvrit, découvrant un sachet de frites, un tupperware avec du poulet frit à l'intérieur et une petite boîte de salade. Il sourit et remercia Harry avant de commencer à manger. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé à midi, ce qui avait encore une fois soulevé les questionnements des autres qui se demandaient pourquoi il mangeait si peu.   
Niall avait presque terminé sa salade lorsqu'il entendit un cri retentir dans le café.

  
\- Va te faire foutre ! T'es pas notre chef ! T'as pas à nous dire où on doit aller ou non !

  
Niall redressa la tête et s'aperçut que le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey venait de se lever et hurlait à présent à la figure de Louis. Ce dernier était de dos, mais le blond déglutit en voyant son corps trembler de fureur. Avant que Niall ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, le châtain envoya un coup de poing au capitaine de l'équipe et engagea un combat.   
Le blond sentit son sang se glacer et contourna le comptoir pour se précipiter vers Louis et essayer de le retenir, mais ce dernier le repoussa en arrière. Si Harry n'était pas apparu derrière lui pour le rattraper, il se serait écroulé au sol. Niall se dégagea des bras du bouclé et tenta à nouveau d'arrêter Louis. Mais le châtain ne le vit pas et attrapa une chaise. Il la souleva en arrière pour prendre de l'élan, l'envoyant au passage contre le visage de Niall, avant de la balancer vers l'un des joueurs de hockey. Niall s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

  
…

 

\- Putain Louis, fais gaffe la prochaine, regarde ce que tu as fait.

  
La voix était parvenue comme étouffée aux oreilles de Niall, comme si la personne qui parlait se trouvait à des kilomètres de lui.

  
\- Je sais Zayn, mais c'est en partie de sa faute aussi. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de m'arrêter.

  
La voix de Louis traversa le crâne du blond comme une lame de couteau, comme une craie grinçant contre un tableau. Les mots étaient blessants, mais quelque part au fond de lui, le blond savait que Louis avait raison.

  
\- Je t'en prie, Louis, admets un peu tes fautes. On l'aime beaucoup et on veut rester amis avec lui, alors arrête de te la jouer et excuse-toi.

  
Niall ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur le plafond du Nuxa. Par chance, les garçons avaient pensé à fermer les rideaux pour qu'il ne soit pas aveuglé en revenant à lui. Le blondinet cligna des yeux et grogna de douleur en sentant son crâne le faire atrocement souffrir.

  
\- Louis ? Croassa-t-il faiblement.

  
Louis apparut à sa gauche en un clin d’œil. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le châtain avait l'air soucieux.

  
\- Je suis désolé, Niall.

  
Niall ne sentait aucune sincérité dans sa voix quand il s'excusa. Mais même si son ton était froid et dur, le blond n'avait qu'une envie : le pardonner au plus vite pour pouvoir s'endormir à nouveau.

  
\- C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

  
À peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que ses paupières se refermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, il sentit des lèvres se baiser contre sa tempe, du côté où se tenait Louis.

 

  
…

 

  
Lorsque Niall se réveilla pour le deuxième fois, il était allongé dans l'infirmerie de l'université. Il le savait car les murs étaient tout blanc et car il y avait une plaque affichant le nom de l'infirmière accrochée au mur. Une petite femme aux cheveux teint en rouge et au sourire chaleureux entra alors dans la pièce.

  
\- Je suis contente de te voir réveillé, Niall, comment vas-tu ?

  
Niall ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien d'autre qu'un son étranglé passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Il se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux de frustration, avant de prendre quelques inspirations et de réessayer.

  
\- J'ai vécu mieux, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

  
L'infirmière approuva et se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser entrer Marcel. Le nerd se précipita aussitôt au chevet de Niall.

  
\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

  
Le blond jeta un petit coup d’œil vers l'infirmière qui s'était assise à son bureau pour remplir des papiers, et reporta ensuite son attention sur son ami.

  
\- Ça va. Et le Nuxa ? Demanda-t-il en repensant à la mêlée qui s'y était déroulé et en se demandant comment il allait tout expliquer à son patron.

  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Louis va couvrir tous les frais de remboursement. Mais il n'y a eu que quelques verres cassés et un trou dans le mur. Il est vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, tu sais.

  
Niall avait un million de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête fatiguée, mais au lieu de les poser à Marcel, il se tourna vers l'infirmière.

  
\- Est-ce que je peux partir ?

  
Marcel lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il descendit d'une traite.

  
\- Tu vas rester ici pour te reposer encore quelques heures, Niall. Je vais te garder en observation jusqu'à dix heures, d'accord ?

  
Niall regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà huit heures du soir. Plus que deux heures ennuyantes à mourir à supporter.

  
\- C'est normal que j'aie autant mal aux côtes ? Grimaça le blond en repoussant les couvertures qui le recouvraient pour examiner son flanc.

  
Un énorme hématome recouvrait sa hanche, jurant affreusement avec sa peau d'albâtre.

  
\- D'où ça vient, ça ? Souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

  
Il se redressa sur son lit, mais sa tête ne fut pas de cet avis, et des vagues de douleurs commencèrent à fuser dans son crâne. Le garçon s'immobilisa en titubant, et l'infirmière et Marcel s'empressèrent de l'aider à se rallonger sur le matelas.

  
\- Surtout ne bouge pas. Tu vas devoir te reposer tout le week-end, si tu veux être d'attaque pour reprendre les cours lundi.

  
Niall secoua doucement la tête.

  
\- Non s'il-vous-plaît, je peux pas me le permettre. Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour accélérer mon rétablissement ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

  
Il fallait absolument qu'il continue à s'avancer dans ses cours et ses devoirs s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la ramasse à l'école. Il avait entendu dire que certains étudiants rataient leurs études parce qu'ils ne travaillaient pas assez dur. Niall ne voulait pas être ce genre d'étudiant.

  
\- Niall, dit Marcel d'une voix ferme, et le blond tourna les yeux vers lui. Tu vas rester au lit tout le week-end, ne discute pas. J'ai pris la responsabilité de veiller sur toi. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles s'il-te-plaît.

  
Niall n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point Marcel était beau jusqu'à ce soir. Ses cheveux gominés en arrière avaient l'air tellement soyeux et lui donnaient envie d'y glisser les doigts. Même cette paire de lunettes, qui laissait le blond indifférent auparavant, semblait s'harmoniser parfaitement au visage du triplé. Marcel était de nature timide, mais la façon il remontait ses lunettes du bout des doigts ou bien la façon dont il remettait nerveusement sa frange en place le rendait d'autant plus craquant.   
Niall leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Marcel. Et tout en observant les iris émeraude, il se surprit à ressentir le besoin de se nicher dans les bras rassurants du nerd. Peut-être que c'était la morphine qu'on lui avait injectée qui lui donnait ce sentiment. Ou peut-être que c'était juste un petit crush passager. Dans tous les cas, le blond se rapprocha inconsciemment de son ami, cherchant un contact.

  
\- Je, heu..., bredouilla Marcel, visiblement perturbé par l'attitude de son colocataire.

  
Niall se recula aussitôt contre les oreillers et regarda Marcel réajuster ses lunettes et glisser une main dans ses cheveux gominés. Le cœur du blond fondit à cette vision.  
Je passerai te prendre dans une heure, dit Marcel avant de se lever et de quitter l'infirmerie.  
Durant l'heure qui suivit, l'infirmière montra à Niall quelques petits exercices à faire tous les soirs pour s'assurer que son rétablissement se fasse plus vite. Apparemment, l'impact qu'avait eu la chaise sur son crâne aurait pu paralyser ses membres pendant un moment. C'est pour s'assurer que rien de tout cela n'arrive par la suite que le blond accepta de faire les exercices. L'infirmière lui raconta l'accident et lui expliqua en détails ce qui s'était produit sur son corps, et ce qui allait se produire dans les quatre semaines à suivre. Niall n'écoutait même pas. Il était trop occupé à fixer l'horloge en se demandant quand Marcel allait arriver.  
Marcel et ses yeux verts pétillants. Marcel et son adorable bégaiement. Marcel qui sans le savoir avait mis le grappin sur Niall. Le blond n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Le fait de se demander si Marcel ressentait la même chose que lui et si quelque chose allait se passer entre eux.   
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit enfin et Marcel entra dans la pièce en poussant devant lui un fauteuil roulant. Niall poussa une petit soupir de désespoir. Il voyait déjà les regards moqueurs qu'allaient lui lancer les autres étudiants en le voyant dans cette chaise roulante, jasant cruellement sur sa stupidité en zyeutant sur ses bandages avec mépris.

  
\- Prêt à y aller ? Lui demanda Marcel, le tirant de ses pensées tumultueuses.

  
Niall hocha doucement la tête. L'infirmière et Marcel l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant, et la petite femme lui donna ensuite une boîte remplie de comprimés contre la douleur. C'était une petite boîte en plastique orange surmontée d'un couvercle blanc. Le blond porta la boîte à hauteur de son visage et put voir clairement à quoi ressemblaient les petites pilules. Certaines étaient roses et blanches et d'autres bleues et blanches. Niall connaissait ces pilules.   
Sa mère prenait exactement les mêmes depuis l'accident. Elle en était devenue dépendante. Ces minuscules pilules à l'apparence si inoffensive avaient semé la discorde en elle. Un ouragan qui l'avait engloutie et ravagée, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le blond se concentra sur son faible reflet qui apparaissait sur le plastique. Il vit le bandage qui entourait sa tête et la vilaine plaie qui barrait sa joue. La garçon ouvrit la bouche, la gorge sèche, avant de cacher son reflet avec ses doigts et de détourner le regard.   
Il était dans un état lamentable.

  
\- Donne-les moi, je t'aiderai à les prendre, si tu veux, dit Marcel en tendant la main.

  
Niall ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il confia les horribles médicaments à son ami et remercia timidement l'infirmière avant que Marcel ne le pousse hors de la pièce.   
Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Marcel marchait assez rapidement, au plus grand soulagement du blond. Il était exténué et n'avait qu'une envie : s'enrouler dans sa couette sur son matelas douillet et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il voulait oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il était ici depuis cinq jours, et voilà où il en était : dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé vers l'ascenseur menant à leur dortoir. Il s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine et Marcel tapa son code. Niall remua dans son fauteuil avec nervosité. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à Louis après ce qui venait de se passer.   
Les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage et Marcel le poussa dans le couloir. Qui était aussi désert que le précédent. Le triplé l'emmena dans leur chambre sans attendre, et personne ne vint s'assurer que Niall allait bien. Normalement, quand on avait des amis, ils passaient nous voir pour vérifier que tout allait bien. N'est-ce pas ?

  
\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Niall.

  
Marcel était actuellement en train de l'aider à enfiler son pyjama. Le nerd tint le t-shirt au-dessus sa tête comme une maman le ferait avec son enfant, et attendit patiemment que le blond glisse ses bras dans les manches.

  
\- Avocats, dit simplement Marcel sans s'étaler sur le sujet.

  
Niall le dévisagea avec confusion et s'apprêtait à poser des questions pour en savoir plus, mais Marcel le devança.   
Tu penses que tu pourras mettre ton pantalon tout seul ? Demanda-t-il en tendant au blond une paire de jogging.  
Niall hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si la douleur qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Il attrapa le pyjama tandis que Marcel se faufilait dans la salle de bain avec le sien pour se changer.   
Le blond se tortilla pour s'extirper de son jean en grimaçant. Il avait plus de mal à lever les jambes que d'habitude. Il était sûrement épuisé. Les choses seraient plus faciles demain. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle dans sa tête pour se donner du courage alors qu'il essayait en vain de glisser son pied droit dans son pantalon de pyjama. La douleur qui martelait ses côtes l'empêchait de se plier en deux, rendant impossible la délicate tâche d'enfiler un quelconque vêtement. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, il craqua.

  
\- Bordel de merde ! S'écria-t-il avec frustration.

  
Marcel émergea aussitôt de la salle de bain, brosse à dent à la bouche, et vit son colocataire, assis au bord du lit, se démener avec son jogging. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit en face de Niall avant de lui prendre le vêtement des mains. Il glissa les deux pieds du blond dans le pyjama et le remonta délicatement. Le nerd ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant ses doigts frôler la peau douce de son ami.   
En face, Niall n'en menait pas large. Il observa discrètement la façon dont les muscles de Marcel se contractèrent lorsqu'il remonta le pantalon le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses genoux. La façon dont il lui murmura de lever son derrière pour qu'il puisse relever le jogging jusqu'à sa taille. Lorsque le pyjama fut correctement enfilé, le triplé retira ses mains.

  
\- Turhsizmnsiemelp, cafouilla Marcel, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

  
Niall ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, et le nerd dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il leva un doigt pour lui signaler d'attendre une minute avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Niall l'entendit recracher le dentifrice, puis l'eau commença à couler. Quelques instants plus tard, le triplé revint dans la chambre avec la brosse à dent de son colocataire.

  
\- Tiens, murmura-t-il en la tendant au blond avant de retourner dans la salle de main.

  
Niall se brossa les dents docilement. Il était trop fatigué pour protester, de toute façon. Il entendit le bruit de verre s'entrechoquer contre le carrelage de l'évier depuis la salle de bain. Marcel revint ensuite avec un verre plein et un verre vide.   
Il lui donna d'abord le verre vide pour qu'il puisse recracher le dentifrice. Puis le blond utilisa le verre rempli pour se rincer la bouche avant de recracher l'eau dans le verre vide.   
Lorsqu'il eut finit, Marcel lui donna une pilule bleue et blanche. Le blondinet la fit tourner prudemment entre ses doigts pâles. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune envie d'avaler ce comprimé. Il avait trop peur des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Et s'il devenait accro aussi ? Et s'il détruisait toute sa vie en prenant cette simple petite pilule ? Et si...

  
\- Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda alors Marcel.

  
Niall déglutit et secoua la tête.

  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée de la prendre, tu sais. C'est pour la douleur, mais si tu penses que tu peux la supporter, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre, dit doucement Marcel en regardant Niall qui examinait toujours suspicieusement la pilule.

  
Après un temps d'hésitation, il redonna le petit comprimé et le verre d'eau à Marcel qui les posa sur la table de chevet. Il tira ensuite sur le drap et la couette et laissa Niall se blottir contre son oreiller avant de recouvrir son corps.

  
\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il en observant le blond commencer déjà à s'endormir.

  
Il se pencha et effleura doucement la joue de Niall avec ses lèvres avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher dans son propre lit. 

 

…

 

  
\- Niall, réveille-toi.

  
Niall fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil en sentant son colocataire le secouer doucement. Il le repoussa faiblement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de dormir, mais Marcel n'était manifestement pas de cet avis.

  
\- Il faut que je vérifie tes yeux. Je te laisserai dormir après, promis.

  
Niall souffla et se retourna sur son matelas avant de soulever doucement les paupières. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et vit qu'il ne dormait que depuis deux heures. Marcel tenait une petite lampe de poche dans sa main.  
Après avoir inspecter les yeux de Niall, il éteignit la lumière et autorisa le blond à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Sauf que cette fois, Niall ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Une douleur chaude commençait à irradier de plus en plus dans son crâne, dans sa poitrine et dans sa jambe. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit. Le verre et la comprimé étaient toujours là. Et ils avaient l'air tellement irrésistibles. La douleur s'accentua lorsqu'il remua un peu. Il tendit le bras dans un mouvement paniqué et attrapa la pilule avant de l'avaler et de boire une petite gorgée d'eau pour la faire passer.   
_« Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur »_ , songea Niall en se rallongeant.  
Prendre cette pilule pourrait changer le court de sa vie à tout jamais.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D


	7. No Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings

L'infirmière avait recommandé à Marcel de réveiller Niall toutes les deux heures pour s'assurer que le choc qu'il avait eu à la tête n'empire pas. Niall était au bout du rouleau. Il voulait que Marcel arrête de le réveiller et qu'il arrête d'être aussi mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais quand il examinait consciencieusement ses yeux. Niall avait juste besoin de dormir pendant très longtemps, sans que quelqu'un vienne perturber son sommeil pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

\- Niall ? Fit la voix de Marcel.

Le blondinet grogna et sentit une bouffée de colère s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux contre quelqu'un. Pour qui Marcel se prenait-il ?

\- Arrête, Marcel, s'il-te-plaît. Juste...laisse-moi dormir, supplia-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il entendit Marcel rire doucement, et il souleva finalement les paupières à contrecœur. La pièce était illuminée, mais pas par les lampes. La source de lumière provenait du soleil, qui laissait ses rayons filtrer par traînées éclatantes dans la chambre. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur un Marcel tout habillé debout à son chevet. Il jeta un regard au réveil et s'aperçut qu'il était 10h30. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait réveillé, il était 6h.

\- Tu m'as laissé dormir, constata-t-il d'une voix rauque, et la gratitude et la tendresse transparaissant clairement dans son ton.

\- Oh c'est rien tu sais. Je suis juste content que tu te sois réveillé, répondit Marcel en haussant les épaules.

Niall esquissa un sourire et amorça un mouvement pour sortir de son lit. Marcel, qui était retourné dans la salle de bain, revint lorsque le pied nu de Niall se posa au sol. Le nerd s'immobilisa et observa le blond avec calme.

\- Quoi ? Fit Niall en fronçant les sourcils.

Son ton prouvait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas autorisé à se lever. Et pourtant...

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Marcel en arquant un sourcil.

Niall sentit ses joues s'embraser de gêne et il débita le premier mensonge qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Aux toilettes, dit-il avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Deux jours entiers passés à ne faire absolument rien. Il n'avait jamais eu telle occasion de toute sa vie de se relaxer pendant une aussi longue période de temps. Il ne s'en pensait pas capable, à vrai dire.

Il se dirigea vers le miroir en évitant soigneusement de regarder son reflet, et attrapa sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. Il se mit à se brosser les dents abruptement. Il était certain qu'il était en train de saigner, mais ce n'était pas important. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était enfant. Peu importe à quel point il avait mal, s'il se mettait à saigner, cela prouvait qu'il était toujours en vie.

Il finit par se rincer la bouche, replaça la brosse à dents dans le gobelet et prit ensuite une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu peux le faire, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, se préparant mentalement à affronter son reflet dans le miroir.

Il voulait juste vérifier que ses contusions commençaient à disparaître et qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour que son visage ne soit pas défiguré à vie. Il retint son souffle et leva la tête.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il fixait ses orbes bleues dans le miroir. Ses contusions étaient presque complètement guéries et son œil au beurre noir commençait déjà à s'effacer. Il leva une main vers son visage et palpa doucement sa peau laiteuse. Il pressa la pulpe de ses doigts contre son hématome et grimaça en sentant une douleur se réveiller. Ses blessures ne resteraient pas longtemps. Quelques jours encore, et son visage serait comme neuf. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. La blessure qu'il avait à la tête, causée par la chaise, était encore recouverte par le bandage. La douleur n'était pas aussi insupportable que l'infirmière l'avait prédit. C'était plus comme une sorte de pression gênante et pénible qu'une douleur horrible.

Il alla aux toilettes, se lava les mains et jeta un dernier regard en direction de son reflet avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Marcel avait disparu de l'écran radar, ce qui lui donnait la possibilité de sortir en douce de sa chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Il s'avança vers le bureau de Marcel et lança et bref coup d’œil aux nombreux classeurs et cahiers qui le recouvraient. Les crayons de papiers et stylos étaient parfaitement alignés dans un coin.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais se stoppa net lorsqu'une enveloppe rouge dissimulée sous les livres attira son regard. Il jeta un coup d’œil prudent à la porte et s'avança vers l'enveloppe écarlate, piqué par la curiosité. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit d'un main fébrile. Il en sortit une jolie petite carte parsemée de cœurs. Il l'ouvrit et reconnut l'écriture de Marcel :

 

_Chère Vera,_

_Toutes les fois où mes yeux se posent sur toi, je veux te poser une question importante. Mais je n'arrive jamais à franchir le pas. Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre nous l'année dernière. Je sais pourquoi cela s'est terminé, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je continue à penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'avions pas rompu. Je ressens toujours ces frissons quand tu me souris. Je me maudis toujours intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir contrôler les battements de mon cœur quand tu es près de moi._

_Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, et je pense que nous avons tous les deux suffisamment mûri pour, peut-être, se redonner une chance._

_Alors, en l'honneur de cette adorable carte que tu m'as fait achetée pour la Saint Valentin des années auparavant :_

_Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Ton Marcel_

 

La tête de Niall se mit à tourner, et le blond sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Marcel et Vera étaient sortis ensemble, et Marcel était encore amoureux d'elle. Il voulait faire sa vie avec Vera, une fille, son amie et ex petite amie, la fille plus magnifique qui existe sur ce campus et qui plus est leur chef de classe. Il ne voulait pas Niall. Le blondinet ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Qui voudrait de lui après tout ? Mais ça faisait mal. Très mal.

\- Oui, je lui apporte son petit déjeuner, là.

Niall sursauta en entendant la voix de Marcel en provenance du couloir. Il s'empressa de remettre la carte dans l'enveloppe et se retourna d'un bloc face vers la porte. Marcel se trouvait dans l'encadrement, les yeux rivés sur lui. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge et ses mains tremblaient légèrement, agrippées au plateau qu'il transportait. Il s'approcha de Niall et incita ce dernier à s'asseoir à son bureau, puis il posa son petit déjeuner devant lui. Le triplé retourna vers la porte et la referma avant de s'adosser contre le chambranle en soupirant.

\- Tu as vu la carte.

Niall hocha la tête en silence.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en se retournant vers son colocataire, mais il se rendit compte que ce dernier venait de partir dans la salle de bain et ne l'avait donc probablement pas entendu.

Alors le blond reporta son attention sur le plateau posé sur le bureau. Marcel lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner le plus délicieux et le plus cher qu'il ait jamais vu de sa toute sa vie. Il y avait des œufs brouillés sur une petite assiette, un verre de jus d'orange pressé bien frais, du pain perdu, du gâteau, un yaourt, des fruits et du thé. Niall esquissa un sourire et se saisit d'un morceau de pain perdu. Il avait envie de manger quelque chose de sucré.

Alors qu'il était en train de mâcher avec lenteur le délicieux pain perdu, Marcel émergea de la salle de bain, un stylo et un calepin à la main. Il s'empara de la chaise de bureau de Niall et s'installa à côté du blondinet. Niall continua de mâcher en silence, en se gardant bien de regarder son colocataire.

\- Alors...qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Demanda Marcel.

Niall déglutit bruyamment avant de se tourner vers le nerd.

\- De quoi ? Fit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

\- Eh bien, tu as lu la carte, et je me demande si tu penses qu'elle voudra bien sortir avec moi après l'avoir lue, expliqua calmement Marcel.

Niall fronça le nez et fit traîner son regard sur son plateau rempli de victuailles. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, dit-il simplement, et Marcel émit un petit son compréhensif.

\- On est sorti ensemble. Un vrai conte de fée, on était vraiment heureux tous les deux. Mais quand mes frères, Liam et moi avons ouvert notre chaîne de restaurant, j'ai fait passé mes bouquins et la finance avant notre relation. On a fini par rompre mais on est resté amis...et mes sentiments sont toujours aussi forts depuis...

Marcel baissa la tête, et Niall sentit un élan de compassion le traverser. Il avait déjà eu le cœur brisé une fois. Il comprenait ce que ressentait son ami. Prudemment, il déposa une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de Marcel et la pressa doucement. Le triplé plaça alors sa main sur celle du blond qui, pris par surprise, retira aussitôt la sienne en rougissant furieusement.

\- Je pense que vous pourrez ressortir ensemble tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'éloigna. Il retourna sur son lit et s'allongea en grimaçant. Il roula sur le ventre et glissa ses bras sous son oreiller avant de fermer les yeux. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent alors et il sentit la main de Marcel toucher son épaule. Le nerd remua et grimpa à son tour sur le lit pour s'asseoir califourchon sur son dos, en prenant soin de ne pas y mettre tout son poids pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Est-ce que ça te va si... ? Questionna-t-il en commençant à masser les épaules du blessé avec hésitation.

Niall frémit au toucher et ronronna de contentement. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Marcel, et il continua de malaxer les épaules tendues avec plus de confiance. Le blondinet se relaxa progressivement sous les mains expertes de Marcel. Lequel descendit lentement pour continuer le travail sur son dos crispé. Et Niall commença à s'assoupir malgré lui. Jusqu'à s'endormir complètement.

...

 

 

 

\- Blondie ?

À travers les limbes du sommeil, Niall sentit une main le retourner durement sur le dos. Il lâcha un grognement et s'étira comme un chat, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Il entendit quelques soupirs et murmures autour de lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le silence retomba, et Niall pensa sincèrement qu'ils étaient partis, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelques ricanements. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une vague d'eau glacée déferla sur sa tête, lui arrachant un cri peu viril. Une douche gelée, voilà ce qu'il venait de se prendre. Crachotant, suffoquant, il se redressa subitement, ses muscles brutalement stimulés, et il se débrouilla pour ouvrir les yeux. Tous les garçons se trouvaient dans sa chambre, et Zayn tenait un sceau entre les main. Niall grommela entre ses dents et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

\- Je vous déteste, se lamenta-t-il.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et regardèrent le blondinet ramper hors de son lit et se diriger cahin-caha vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il s'aperçut que la plupart des garçons étaient partis. Zayn, Louis et Marcel étaient encore là.

\- Niall, lança Zayn en arquant un sourcil.

\- Zayn, fit Niall en imitant son ton.

\- Il faut qu'on te mesure, tu te souviens ?

Niall écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que Zayn était sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui achèterait une nouvelle garde-robe.

\- Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? Soupira-t-il en lançant un regard suppliant aux autres, et les trois autres acquiescèrent avec amusement.

Marcel avait un mètre-ruban entre les mains. Louis s'approcha de Niall et fit un geste pour lui retirer son t-shirt, mais le blond fit un bond en arrière.

\- Et pourquoi on irait pas plutôt faire les magasins ? Au moins je pourrais essayer les nouveaux vêtements, suggéra-t-il.

Zayn secoua la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- On va commander tes vêtements sur internet. Ça nous fera gagner du temps et de l'argent. Maintenant retire ton t-shirt s'il-te-plaît, dit-il avec un regard qui ne laissait clairement pas place aux protestions.

Niall le détestait en cet instant. Il était tellement séduisant, avec son petit sourire en coin qui vous ferait décrocher étoiles, sa voix si angélique et parfaite même en proférant des obscénités, et ses yeux si profonds et si calmes comme la nuit.

Le blonds soupira et ôta son t-shirt en se maudissant pour avoir craquer pour Marcel qui était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, au lieu de Zayn qui, lui, était toujours célibataire. Du moins, à sa connaissance.

\- Tu devrais manger plus, lâcha Louis en scrutant le ventre creusé et les côtes visibles du blond.

Niall ne releva pas sa remarque. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de beaucoup manger parce que son métabolisme le voulait. Il mangeait juste assez pour rester en vie. Avant l'accident, il adorait la nourriture, mais depuis, il n'avait à la bouche que le goût amer du remord et de la culpabilité. Mais tout était de sa faute, de toute façon. Il le méritait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Marcel.

Niall ouvrit doucement les yeux, trop fatigué pour se demander pourquoi il les avait fermés. Marcel avait posé sa large main sur son épaule osseuse. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard soucieux de son colocataire. Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

\- Au fait, tu vas inviter ton père ou ta mère pour la conférence des parents-profs ? S'enquit alors Marcel.

Le haut du corps de Niall était complètement mesuré à présent, alors Zayn passa à ses jambes. Le blond se figea avec horreur lorsqu'on lui baissa son pantalon. Heureusement, il fut autorisé à garder son boxer.

\- Euh, pardon quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il, trop préoccupé par le fait qu'on lui ait retiré son pantalon sans le prévenir pour avoir écouté la question de Marcel.

\- Je te demandais si un de tes parents venait la semaine prochaine, répéta Marcel.

Niall baissa la tête, la gorge soudain sèche. Il vacilla sur ses fines jambes et dut s'agripper aux épaules de Zayn (qui était assis en face de lui) pour se stabiliser. Il s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres et tenta de déglutir, en vain.

\- Aucun des deux, souffla-t-il après s'être raclé douloureusement la gorge.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Louis.

Niall se tourna vers le châtain et vit la lueur effrontée et déterminée qui brillait dans son regard céruléen. Il aurait bien voulu tout leur raconter, vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il sortit la phrase qu'il s'était entraîné à dire pendant des heures devant le miroir à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui demandait pourquoi son père ne venait jamais à la réunion parents-profs.

\- Mon père est mort.

Il le murmura, d'une voix si inaudible qu'il se demanda s'ils l'avaient entendu. Mais à en juger par l'expression sur leur visage, ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Niall les observa tour à tour. Ils étaient tous plus grands que lui. Même Louis, d'un centimètre ou deux. Il vit le doute sur chacun de leur visage, et le blond comprit à quoi ils pensaient. Allaient-ils le questionner à propos de sa mère ?

\- Et ta mère ? Demanda Zayn, comme en échos à ses pensées.

Niall inspira brusquement. Il voulait fuir et partir loin d'ici, et oublier cette amitié qu'il avait réussi à construire. De toute façon, les amis, ça n'avait jamais été pour lui, et ça ne le serait jamais. Il voulait gifler Zayn pour avoir été trop curieux sur sa famille. Quand Niall ne donnait pas de détails, il ne fallait pas lui en demander. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il aurait bien voulu tout leur dire. Leur avouer que sa mère n'avait fait que le maltraiter depuis l'accident. Elle s'était toujours beaucoup plus soucié de son frère et de son père que de lui, le vilain petit canard de la famille.

\- Elle n'est pas invité, dit-il sèchement, sans réfléchir.

Il vit la confusion dans les regards de ses amis et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne se comprenait pas non plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas révélé que sa mère était une junkie trop instable émotionnellement et mentalement pour pouvoir s'occuper correctement du seul fils qui lui restait.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Louis d'un ton suspicieux.

Niall baissa la tête vers le tapis couleur crème et se mit à se tortiller les mains.

\- Négligence.

\- Explique-toi.

Niall ferma les yeux secoua doucement la tête. Et il continua de le faire jusqu'à ce que Marcel se décide à intervenir.

\- Bon, assez maintenant. On a fini de toute façon. Niall.

Niall leva un regard tourmenté vers Marcel.

\- Tu peux aller te coucher dans mon lit, vu que le tien est encore trempé. Zayn, Louis, on se voit ce midi pour le repas.

C'était manifestement un ordre, et non une invitation. Niall ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement en remarquant le regard de vipère que lança Louis à Marcel. Louis braqua ses yeux sur le blond en entendant ses rires, et Niall s'empressa de s'allonger sur le lit de Marcel.

Il les entendit sortir tous les trois et échanger quelques mots derrière la porte fermée. Il se glissa sous la couette et nicha sa tête dans l'oreiller de son colocataire. Il inspira doucement la délicieuse odeur de Marcel et sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. L'odeur de son ami lui rappelait un jour d'automne. C'était une fragrance naturelle, paisible et fraîche.

Il commença lentement à s'assoupir. Il ferma les yeux et et se détendit. Il repensa à ce qui venait juste de se passer avec les garçons et se rendit compte qu'il en avait beaucoup trop dit. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de retourner en arrière. Il allait falloir qu'il franchisse les obstacles comme il l'avait toujours fait pour se détacher de son ancienne vie.

Marcel retourna alors dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, près de lui. Le blond se retourna lentement, encore ensommeillé, et prit le verre d'eau que lui tendait le triplé. Il le but avidement et le posa sur la table de nuit avant de refermer les yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Marcel avec précaution.

Niall ouvrit un œil et acquiesça posément. Il allait bien. Quoi qu'il arrive, il irait toujours bien. Si Marcel décidait de sortir avec Vera, ce serait douloureux mais il irait bien. Peut-être pas immédiatement. Mais les choses finiraient par s'améliorer avec le temps.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave. Mais s'il-te-plaît, sache que, maintenant que nous sommes amis, on est tous là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?

À ces mots, si sincères et gentils, Niall sentit un bouffée de chaleur s'insuffler dans sa poitrine. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Après tout, Marcel avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était nouveau pour lui qu'il devait en avoir peur. Ils étaient ses amis, pas ses ennemis.

\- Merci beaucoup, souffla Niall en fermant les yeux.

Le rire cristallin de Marcel lui parvint aux oreilles comme une douce musique, puis il sentit son colocataire se lever. Il l'entendit à peine s'éloigner tandis qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil.

 

…

 

 

Lorsque Niall se réveilla, il se précipita dans les toilettes pour soulager sa vessie et laver ensuite ses mains. Il retourna dans la chambre déserte et décida d'aller dans la cuisine. Son ventre grondait furieusement. Bon sang mais quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? Il sortit donc de sa chambre et réfléchit une seconde en contemplant autour de lui les étalages de portes brunes qui s'alignaient contre les murs avant de prendre une direction au hasard. Malheureusement, il se perdit dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs. Il ne se doutait pas que se rendre dans la cuisine ou la salle à manger lui poserait autant de problème. Il avait complètement oublié comment il fallait y aller.

Il tournait en rond et ne savait pas quelle porte il devait ouvrir. Il y en avait tout simplement trop. Il traversa un énième couloir, en commençant à s'impatienter. Et à se demander pourquoi il ne trouvait personne. N'importe qui, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à s'orienter !

Il atteignit le bout du couloir et tendit la main pour ouvrir la dernière porte. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Niall ?

Niall lâcha la poignée de la porte brusquement comme si elle venait de le brûler. Il fit volte-face et vit Vera qui le regardait depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Vera. Salut, lança-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Les internés avaient dû partir quelque part étant donné qu'il n'avait croisé aucune forme de vie dans ce satané dortoir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Vera.

Ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient parfaitement coiffés. Ils étaient d'une magnifique nuance caramel et ils retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules en boucles parfaites. Niall voulait la gifler et voler son corps pour que Marcel tombe amoureux de lui et non d'elle... Non, bon, il ne voulait pas le faire, bien sûr que non. Mais ce sentiment brûlant de jalousie qui s'immisçait dans ses veines lui donnaient des pensées horribles. Les êtres humains étaient vraiment terrifiants.

\- Ça va. Et toi ? Bafouilla-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec mains, ni avec ses pieds. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot, à ne pas arriver à rester debout correctement.

\- Ça va. Les autres sont au match de foot, mais il fallait que je retourne au dortoir pour récupérer un truc, expliqua Vera.

\- Oh, ouais le match. Contre les Queen's College, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête et le gratifia d'un bref sourire avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Attends ! S'exclama soudain Niall en se souvenant soudain pourquoi il déambulait dans les couloirs depuis un vingt bonnes minutes.

Versa sursauta et fit tomber l'agenda qu'elle avait à la main. Niall s'abaissa aussitôt pour ramasser le petit objet avant de le tendre à la jeune fille en se confondant en excuses.

\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais me montrer où était la cuisine.

Vera lui indiqua plusieurs directions à prendre pour y aller avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Niall cligna des yeux, surpris de la voir partir aussi vite, avant de suivre les indications de la jeune fille et d'aboutir enfin à la cuisine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit à fouiller dans les multiples tiroirs noirs et blancs, à la recherche de quelque à manger. Il ne trouva que des couverts et des ustensiles de cuisine, alors il les referma et alla ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il prit un smoothie tout prêt qui se cachait entre deux morceaux fromages et se dirigea ensuite vers le plan de travail américain pour ouvrir les quelques petits tiroirs qui le composaient. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le dernier, il tomba sur des médicaments. Des pilules contre la douleur. Niall sentit son sang se glacer à cette vision. C'était exactement les mêmes que celles qu'il avait prises la veille. Les mêmes que celles que prenait sa mère. Et on ne pouvait les obtenir qu'avec la prescription d'un médecin.

Il attrapa la petite boîte et essaya de voir si une inscription pouvait lui permettre de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il y avait bien un nom écrit sur le plastique, mais il était soigneusement, rendant l'écriture complètement illisible. Niall prit peur. Parce qu'il savait que la personne qui prenait ces médicaments allait en devenir accro s'il ne tentait pas quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. La question était : qui ?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, et commentez si vous voulez me partagez votre avis, je serais ravie de vous répondre ! :D  
> Bonne journée et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	8. Busy Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers : Aucun

 

     Après sa petite découverte, Niall s'était inévitablement remémoré son passé. Il n'avait jamais été un gamin pleurnichard, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait vécu bien plus de choses épouvantables que la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Après ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes avec ses _soi-disant_ amis, il était devenu beaucoup plus distant et prudent avec son entourage. Mais cet incident ne figurait pourtant pas dans la liste des dix pires choses qui lui était arrivées.

 

     Plongé dans ses pensées tumultueuses (il allait probablement passer le reste de la journée piégé dans une mer de souvenirs douloureux), le blond attrapa quelque chose à manger, remit les pilules à leur place initiale et sortit ensuite de la cuisine. Il s'allongea sur son lit (maintenant sec) et se mit à réfléchir. Réfléchir sur son passé, et au terrible drame qui s'était abattu sur sa famille. Ressasser cet événement rouvrit une cicatrice en lui et fit monter des larmes brûlantes au bord de ses paupières. Il se souvenait de minuscules détails que n'importe qui aurait facilement oublié. Comme par exemple à quel point le ciel était beau, ce jour-là, à quel point le gazon fraîchement tondu sentait bon. Il se souvenait de la chaleur apaisante du soleil qui caressait sa peau, des rires fascinants de son frère. Il se souvenait de la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de chacun des membres de sa famille. En revanche, il avait oublié comment l'accident était arrivé. De quelle façon la voiture les avait percuté. Apparemment, leur voiture avait enchaîné tonneaux sur tonneaux. Mais il avait dû perdre conscience à ce moment-là, car il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Il se souvenait juste d'un grand bruit de tôle froissée. Des hurlements de sa mère qui se répercutaient encore aujourd'hui contre ses tympans. Et du silence morbide de son père et de son frère.

 

     Niall secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées terrifiantes et s'obligea à fermer la boîte à souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il retourne à ses devoirs, de toute façon.

 

     Il se leva, mais sentit ses tête tourner et des points noirs envahir sa vision, alors il se laissa tomber sur son matelas en grimaçant et se rallongea avec précaution. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la pilule qu'il avait pris aujourd'hui ou de son cerveau surmené qu'il avait des vertige et se sentait mal. Mais dans tous les cas, il se sentait faible, et il détestait cette impression. Il avait toujours été fort. Il se relevait toujours après une bagarre, ne se laissait jamais faire face à sa mère. Il se défendait obstinément contre tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui. Et voilà qu'une misérable chaise l'avait réduit à néant. Le blond se mit à respirer plus lourdement en se sentant tourner de l’œil. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Son esprit étrangement vide. Il avait l'impression d'être anesthésié de la tête aux pieds. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 

**…**

 

\- Niall ?

 

     Une main inconnue se posa sur l'épaule de Niall pour le secouer. Le blond leva lentement la main et se frotta les yeux avec une moue éreintée. Il pouvait entendre des gens s'activer autour de lui, parler entre eux. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler, et sentit des doigts soulever délicatement ses paupières pour braquer une lumière aveuglante sur ses pupilles. Mais le garçon ne réagit pas. Il se sentait lourd, très lourd. Il avait l'impression que son âme s'était dissociée de son corps. Il sentit plusieurs mains le soulever. Entendit le bruit caractéristique de pas fouler le parquet en bois, d'escaliers craquer et grincer. Ce son lui vrilla étrangement les tympans. Alors il rassembla le peu de force qu'il avait et ouvrit doucement les paupières. Le plafond apparut en premier dans son champ de vision. Il voyait flou, bizarrement. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, mais un voile trouble recouvrait toujours sa vision. Sa tête dodelina et tomba sur le côté. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux, pour essayer de rester éveillé. Il entrevit vaguement la silhouette de Marcel du coin de l’œil. Au prix de monumentaux efforts, Niall réussit à soulever doucement la tête.

 

     Marcel sembla remarquer qu'il était réveillé. Le blond avait arrêté de cligner répétitivement des yeux, mais il avait toujours l'impression que son cerveau s'était réduit en un sombre déchet gluant. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Marcel lui parlait, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ferma durement les paupières et les rouvrit ensuite, et son colocataire lui apparut enfin de façon nette et claire. Le triplé avait l'air extrêmement inquiet. Les verres de ses lunettes grossissaient considérablement ses yeux verts, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Une ride soucieuse barrait son front. Niall tenta d'esquisser un sourire pour le rassurer, parce qu'il n'aimait pas le voir aussi inquiet.

 

\- Niall ? Niall ?!

 

     La voix de Marcel lui parvint très lointaine à ses oreilles, et il s'évanouit à nouveau.

 

\- Je t'en prie, reste éveillé.

 

**…**

 

 

     Niall fut réveillé par des doigts qui soulevèrent ses paupières pour vérifier ses yeux avec une petite lampe. L'éclat lumineux lui brûla les rétines et le désorienta, alors il grogna en signe de protestation et tenta de s'extraire des mains qui le maintenaient en place. Lorsque la lumière et les mains disparurent, il ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation.

 

     L'infirmière du campus était debout à son chevet et écrivait quelques notes sur un petit carnet. Marcel fut la deuxième personne que Niall remarqua. L'inquiétude assombrissait son visage, et le blond se félicita secrètement d'avoir pu déclenché un tel sentiment en lui. Le triplé verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux du blond qui sourit timidement. Marcel esquissa un sourire incertain en retour. Niall suivit du regard le bras droit de son colocataire pour s'apercevoir qu'il était enroulé autour de la taille de Vera. Laquelle fixait Marcel au lieu de Niall. Marcel se tourna vers elle, et le blondinet sentit sa gorge se nouer en les voyant échanger un sourire puis un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

 

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Questionna alors l'infirmière.

 

\- Niall fut content de pouvoir concentrer son attention sur autre chose que le couple debout au bout de son lit. C'était affreux de constater qu'une chose aussi innocente pouvait faire autant mal. Niall se sentait trahi par son corps pour ressentir une telle émotion. La jalousie n'apportait rien d'autre que des problèmes.

 

\- Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il qu'une voix rauque.

 

\- Marcel m'a contacté après avoir constaté que tu ne te réveillais plus. As-tu bien pris les médicaments que je t'ai prescrits ?

 

     L'infirmière lui avait préconisé de prendre au moins trois pilules par jour pendant le week-end, puis de réduire à une pilule par jour à partir de lundi. Mais Niall n'avait en aucun cas suivi ses recommandations. En réalité, sur les cinq pilules qu'ils devaient prendre depuis sa dernière visite, il n'en avait pris que deux. Il secoua le tête en silence en guise de réponse.

 

\- D'accord. C'est pas grave. Mais je ne veux plus que tu en prennes, apparemment ils te rendent malade. Si tu as encore du mal à supporter la douleur, tu peux prendre du Paracétamol, ça fera l'affaire.

 

     Niall hocha la tête. L'infirmière lui sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers Marcel pour lui répéter la même chose. Elle recommanda ensuite à Niall de manger quelque chose avant de dormir cette nuit. Demain, il se sentirait apparemment moins exténué et la douleur serait aurait presque disparu. Elle rassura aussi Marcel de ne pas avoir peur si Niall faisait une rechute et qu'il pouvait la contacter à tout moment si quelque chose n'allait pas. Après cela, la petite femme sortit de la chambre.

 

\- Je vais commencer à préparer le discours qu'Edward et moi devront donner demain, dit finalement Vera en se tournant vers Marcel.

 

     Elle leva la main et la déposa doucement sur la joue du triplé.

 

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

 

     Niall détourna les yeux en sentant son cœur se comprimer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ce petit faible pour Marcel était apparu de nulle part, et le faisait atrocement souffrir.

 

\- Au revoir, Niall, lança Vera en faisant un petit signe au blond avant de sortir de la chambre.

 

     Marcel soupira et vint s'asseoir avec précaution sur le bord du lit où était étendu son colocataire.

 

\- J'ai essayé de cacher la carte sous l'oreiller de Vera, mais elle est rentrée dans sa chambre à ce moment-là et m'a pris la main dans le sac. Donc...je lui ai tout raconté, de A à Z. Et on te remercie vraiment pour nous avoir aidé à nous remettre ensemble, expliqua-t-il, et Niall haussa un sourcil confus à sa dernière phrase.

 

     Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir aidés à sortir ensemble.

 

\- De rien ? Bredouilla-t-il d'un voix hésitante.

 

     Marcel lâcha un petit rire et se leva. Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, mais avant de sortir dans la couloir, se tourna vers Niall.

 

\- Prêt pour le dîner ?

 

\- Carrément, sourit le blond en se levant lentement avec de rejoindre son ami.

 

     Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Niall constata que le reste de ses camarades de classe s'étaient réunis autour de la table. Ils discutaient tous avec entrain, mais se turent aussitôt lorsqu'ils aperçurent Niall qui sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

 

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Harry.

 

     Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le pauvre blondinet.

 

\- Ça va. Juste un peu fatigué, murmura Niall.

 

     Tout les visages s'illuminèrent à cette nouvelle. Même celui de Louis.

 

\- Comment s'est passé le match ? Demanda ensuite le blond.

 

     À la seconde où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, une vague d'excitation parcourut la salle et tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Niall se tourna vers Louis, se demandant s'ils avaient gagné grâce aux plans de match qu'il avait volé. Louis sembla comprendre sa question silencieuse et hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil. Un sourire joyeux éclaira le visage de Niall. Il était content d'être à l'origine de tout cet engouement, même s'il se sentait un peu déçu de lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il les avait aidé à tricher.

 

     Le souper se passa plutôt bien. La nourriture était succulente. Niall avait envie d'embrasser le chef de cuisine pour leur faire des plats aussi excellents. D'ailleurs, il mangeait un peu plus qu'avant. Il était passé d'un seul à deux repas par jour, et il commençait doucement mais sûrement à reprendre du poids, à son plus grand bonheur.

 

     Après le dîner, ils proposèrent à Niall de les joindre pour une soirée-cinéma, mais il refusa poliment l'offre. Il fallait qu'il travaille un peu sur ses devoirs. Ils le regardèrent curieusement, mais Niall ne releva. Il était obligé de travailler tous les soirs s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa bourse.

 

\- Bah tu peux te joindre à nous quand tu veux en tout cas, dit Ella avant de suivre les autres dans la pièce où avait été installé un home cinéma.

 

     Niall regagna sa chambre en silence. Cette dernière semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos, et il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment où il avait eu le contrôle sur ses sentiments et ses émotions. Il se sentait pathétique et honteux de s'être montré aussi fragile et vulnérable en présence des autres. Il devait se ressaisir.

 

     Depuis le premier jour, ces gosses de riches l'avaient fasciné. La vie était de véritables montagnes russes à leurs côtés, et il se demandait si cela avait toujours été comme ça, ou s'il était juste arrivé au mauvais moment.

 

     Le blond s'assit à son bureau et s'appliqua à mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il pouvait entendre le film à travers les murs fins, et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'asseoir et se relaxer avec les autres, mais il fallait qu'il reste motivé et qu'il continue de bosser. Il avait toujours été brillant en cours, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il devait considérer ses études comme acquises. C'était le seul domaine dans lequel il réussissait.

 

     Déterminé, Niall s'empara de son livre d'histoire et se mit à lire le chapitre concernant la culture grecque et romaine. Il en apprit un peu plus sur Athènes, et la façon donc ils avaient érigé la ville, ses lois, sa politique et son mode de scrutin : une démocratie avait été mise en place, et tous les Grecs étaient autorisés à voter, sauf les femmes et les esclaves.

 

     Il devait ensuite répondre à quelques questions pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris le cours. Rien de bien compliqué. On lui demandait d'abord d'expliquer leur façon de penser ainsi que celle de Platon quant à ce système politique. Niall envisagea pendant un instant à rédiger une dissertation sur les époques romaines et grecques pour son cours d'histoire. Au moins, il progresserait plus vite et cela lui permettrait de bien comprendre le cours. Et puis, il aurait un train d'avance sur les autres élèves. L'idée de devenir le Usain Bolt de sa classe ne lui déplaisait pas. Et puis il se fichait de ce que les autres disaient sur lui.

 

     Il passa ensuite à l'anglais. Il fallait qu'il lise un texte et qu'il réponde ensuite à plusieurs questions. Il en était à la troisième lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il referma son livre et remit le capuchon de son stylo avant de se tourner vers la porte. La poignée tourna et Louis apparut dans l'encadrement. Niall se leva aussitôt en le voyant et l'invita à s'approcher. Le châtain referma la porte derrière lui et ancra son regard dans celui de Niall. Il semblait peu sûr de lui.

 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir frappé avec cette chaise. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, marmonna Louis avant de se mordre la lèvre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce Niall soit furieux contre lui.

 

     Honnêtement, Niall ne serait jamais douté que Louis Tomlinson viendrait en personne lui présenter des excuses. C'était tout simplement magique.

 

\- C'est pas grave. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, répondit lentement le blond en observant la réaction du plus âgé.

 

     Louis sembla se détendre à ses mots, et il s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le lit de Niall qui le rejoignit.

 

\- J'ai organisé des rénovations au Nuxa, et tu pourras retourner travailler dès que tu seras complètement rétabli.

 

     Peu de gens étaient venus s'excuser auprès de Niall dans sa courte vie, mais il devait admettre que Louis était plutôt doué pour se faire pardonner. Avait-il réellement payé toute une rénovation seulement parce qu'il avait frappé Niall avec une chaise ?

 

\- T'es sérieux ? Souffla-t-il, et Louis hocha brièvement la tête.

 

\- Oui, je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir fait du mal. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne façon de me racheter.

 

     Sans réfléchir, Niall se jeta dans les bras de Louis. Il avait fait ça tout naturellement, sans réfléchir, et il fut soulagé de ne pas se faire repoussé. Le châtain resta un instant immobile, les bras ballants, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis, il poussa un petit soupir et referma ses bras sur Niall pour l'enlacer à son tour. Ce moment fut beaucoup trop court au goût du blond, mais au moins, il était sûr d'être ami avec Louis.

 

\- Merci beaucoup, chuchota-t-il, et Louis lui lança un regard confus.

 

\- Pour quoi ?

 

\- Euh...juste pour...tu sais, bredouilla Niall en secouant la tête, mal à l'aise. Pour être ami avec moi. Pour me supporter.

 

     À cette dernière déclaration, une tension gênante s'installa dans la pièce.

 

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis avant ?

 

     A ces mots, Niall sentit son cœur se serrer et ses poumons se vider. Et putain, ça faisait mal. Non Niall n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était juste victime des critiques et des regards emplis de jugements de ses compères. Peu importe où il allait, tout le monde le jugeait pour les bleus terrifiants qui apparaissaient sur son visage ou sa façon de s'habiller. Qu'importe où il allait, il était toujours frappé ou insulté.

 

\- On ne m'aimait pas. C'est tout, répondit-il simplement.

 

     Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, parce que parler de ça ne ferait que lui donner envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise.

 

\- Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle ils ne t'aimaient pas a disparu ? Demanda Louis.

 

     OK, là Niall avait vraiment envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise.

 

\- Je pense que oui ? Répondit-il d'une voix incertaine. Enfin... tu es ami avec moi. Donc...

 

     En réalité, leur amitié n'avait commencé que depuis exactement vingt-deux heures, et même si certains pouvaient considérer cela comme très peu, pour Niall, c'était un exploit. Ce n'était tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir une amitié se tisser entre un garçon pauvre au passé douteux et des gosses de riches privilégiés.

 

\- Alors qui es-tu, maintenant, Niall ? Demanda soudain Louis avec intérêt. Parle-moi de toi.

 

     Ces deux simples phrases plongèrent Niall dans un profond état de stress. Il était pratiquement certain que Louis ne voudrait plus être ami avec lui s'il en apprenait plus sur lui, alors il ne voulait absolument pas donner plus de détails sur sa vie personnelle. Parler de lui avait toujours été l'élément qui avait fait fuir ses anciens soi-disant « amis ». Mais les yeux perçants de Louis, qui le sollicitaient paisiblement, le convainquirent à répondre à la question énoncée.

 

\- Euh... J'aime bien...l'architecture ? Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Et le sport. Et la pizza.

 

\- L'architecture ? Et tu préfères quoi, comme style ? Demanda Louis en esquissant un léger sourire.

 

     Cette question redonna plus d'assurance à Niall. L'architecture était un des seuls sujets de conversations dans lesquels il pouvait se lancer pendant des heures sans se lasser.

 

\- J'aime bien le style des maisons qui étaient construites pendant la Renaissance. C'est une toute nouvelle période où l'aspect désuet est redevenu tendance, mais en un peu plus moderne. Un peu comme la Cathédrale de Florence, la Villa d'Este et la Cathédrale St-Paul. J'adore ce genre de design.

 

     Niall était plus confiant. Il savait que beaucoup de gens, comme lui, s'intéressait beaucoup à la vieille architecture. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être passionné de ce sujet le rassurait.

 

\- La Cathédrale St-Paul en Grande-Bretagne ? Interrogea Louis en hochant la tête.

 

     Niall acquiesça la tête. C'était à deux pas d'ici, mais il n'y avait jamais été. Manque de temps et d'argent.

 

\- Je l'ai déjà visitée une fois. Je l'ai trouvée magnifique. Toi aussi ?

 

     Cette fois, Niall secoua négativement la tête, et Louis darda sur lui un regard confus.

 

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, malheureusement, expliqua le blond en haussant les épaules. Mais j'adorerais...

 

     Louis le gratifia d'un sourire compréhensif avant de scanner la chambre du regard en silence. Niall l'imita en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts. L'atmosphère n'était pas gênante, mais pas forcément confortable non plus. Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il poser aussi des questions à Louis, ou bien était-ce trop bizarre ? Le châtain avait exprimé de l'intérêt pour sa vie, alors la moindre des choses serait de s'intéresser à la sienne. Mais devait-il poser les mêmes questions, ou en trouver d'autres ? Peut-être quelque chose comme « Quels sont tes hobbys », ou « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie » ? Niall s'éclaircit la gorge et prit son courage à demain avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

 

\- E-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

 

     Mon Dieu, ce que c'était dur. Louis dégageait tant de puissance et d'assurance que Niall ne pouvait s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur lui-même à ses côtés.

 

\- J'aime bien le théâtre, les séances de mannequinat. Et donner un coup de main à ma mère pour sa ligne de vêtements.

 

     Évidemment, Louis était le genre de personne qui brillait dans tous les domaines. Il était tout simplement trop parfait pour être vrai.

 

\- C'est génial. T'as déjà pensé à créer ta propre ligne de vêtements ?

 

\- Ça ne me déplairait pas, mais pour l'instant, je m'en tiens au théâtre et au mannequinat, répondit Louis d'un ton raisonnable.

 

\- Mais...tu fais ça souvent ? J'veux dire... tu vas aussi en cours et tout...

 

     Niall ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de curieux et d'idiot qui ne s'intéressait qu'à la célébrité de Louis. Il voulait montrer qu'il se souciait de qui était vraiment le châtain. Cela devait être si fatiguant d'être célèbre. Il ne pouvait que s'imaginer le nombre d'hypocrites que Louis devait rencontrer chaque jour. Niall ne voulait pas que le châtain pense qu'il était gentil avec lui pour son statut, mais bien pour ce qu'il était dans le fond.

 

\- Je fais un shooting une fois par mois, je suis parfois invité sur des plateaux d'émissions de télé. Et je joue dans un film une fois par an. Je n'ai pas eu trop de difficulté à trouver un équilibre. Les vidéoclips peuvent être intenses, parfois, mais on s'y habitue...

 

     Niall écarquilla les yeux, impressionné. Voilà ce qu'on appelait un emploi du temps de ministre ! Il n'osait imaginer la somme importante qui se trouvait dans le compte en banque de Louis. Une somme à six chiffres qui suffirait à acheter la vie de Niall au moins mille fois.

 

\- Est-ce qu'on te pousse à faire tout ça, ou bien c'est juste parce que c'est ta passion ?

 

     L'espace d'un instant, l'expression de Louis changea. Son visage se crispa et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Niall l'observa avec réserve, craignant de se faire insulté ou de voir le châtain s'en aller pour ce qu'il avait dit.

 

     Mais avant que Louis ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Marcel entra dans la pièce. Ou plutôt, Marcel _et_ Vera entrèrent ensemble, main dans la main, en se dévorant du regard. Niall sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Marcel regardait Vera comme ce n'était pas permis. Il détacha son regard du couple et reporta son attention sur Louis qui le gratifia d'un sourire amusé, comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi il pensait. Niall jura intérieurement. Évidemment que ça se voyait sur son visage, qu'il était jaloux de la relation de Marcel et Vera. Son visage avait toujours été un livre ouvert.

 

     Puis, sans transition, le châtain se leva et lui envoya un clin d’œil avant de sortir de la chambre. Niall sentit son visage s'embraser joyeusement. Il se sentait terriblement embarrassé. Louis avait probablement deviné le petit faible qu'il avait pour Marcel, et il n'en manquerait sûrement pas une pour le taquiner à ce propos à présent.

 

     Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers le couple en entendant Vera gémir doucement. Marcel était en train de couvrir son cou de baisers papillons. Niall leva les yeux au ciel et se leva à son tour pour sortir de la pièce et fuir ce spectacle dégoûtant. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec Marcel. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison.

 

     Il traversa le couloir d'un pas vif et se rendit dans le salon. Il s'attendait à voir ses amis assis sur de confortables canapés à regarder un film, mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouva dans une pièce complètement vide. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les lumières du plafond étaient éteintes, mais celles qui se trouvaient au-dessus du plan de travail étaient allumées. Niall entendit soudain du bruit et, par réflexe, se tapit dans la pénombre en retenant sa respiration.

 

     Le blond passa la tête au coin du mur, et aperçut Louis s'éloigner vers les dortoirs, le flacon de pilules à la main.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour :) Après plusieurs mois d'inactivités, me revoilà avec la suite de la traduction de Kingdom Come! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez à mes partagez vos avis ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) N'hésitez à venir me voir si quelque chose cloche dans la traduction, et surtout à laissez vos avis sur cette fanfiction, qui seront tout autant bénéfiques pour moi que pour l'auteure originale nourriam1d.
> 
> PS : nourriam1d s'est inspirée de la fanfiction anglophone Privilege de Miraal.
> 
> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ;)


End file.
